A coach affair
by avrilstar
Summary: Sharpay and Troy's dad, an inapropriate pairing indeed...
1. Chapter 1

****

Hello, once again this is not a fic I've been planning, but the idea appeared to me pretty much fully formed. Sharpay and Troy's dad? An unusual pairing I hear you say, yes but that's how I like em!

P.S Oh yeah I've named Troy's mum Lou-Anne, don't know why, lol.

A coach affair

Disappointment

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay entered Casey's bar and stealing a quick glance around she was glad to see none of her dad's friends were in. They were amusing in their own way, but she wasn't in the mood to hear about how great a business man her father was or to have them flirt with her.

In fact it was pretty quiet tonight, but she always preferred it like this.

Strolling up to the bar Sharpay ordered her usual Malibu and pineapple, as usual no I.D was asked for, Tom, the bar owner knew full well her dad could have this place shut up in an instant if he dared to offend her.

She went and sat down comfortably in her favourite spot, feeling the first bit off happiness in her day as her back hit the cool leather and as she loosened her heels;

those things were killers.

Her phoned buzzed at her accusingly, sighing she flipped it open and was not surprised to see a message from Troy on there;

Hey!

Want 2 see a movie 2night?

Love youxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angrily she snapped her phone shut and switching it off she tossed it in her bag.

Christ! Didn't that guy understand the concept of space?!

She felt suffocated with him and surprised, who knew that Troy Bolton could be so clingy?

Most of all though she felt disappointment, empty cold disappointment.

Troy, Sharpay. Sharpay, Troy.

Its what she had dreamt of schemed for years, and now?

Well now she had him, the shiny perfect golden boy, but the firsts thrills of acquiring him were fading fast.

Truth be told Troy Bolton was starting to cramp her style.

Jack's POV:

"Did you get the groceries?"

His wife's tone was icy.

"Ah damn it! Lou-Anne I swear I meant to-"

"Of course you did, just like you mean to do a lot of things Jack, that never actually happen."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but he couldn't stand it when she got like this.

"You know what I mean Jack, Jesus! I ask you to do one simple thing and you forget."

"Okay I'm sorry alright, I'll get the groceries."

There was a flash of irritation in his wife's eyes and she sighed a disappointed sigh as though he were a young child that had warn her out. Damn he hated that sigh, it was always followed by coldness through their evening.

He headed out of the kitchen and grabbed the car keys on his way.

"Don't bother with the damn groceries."

He just about heard coming from his wife's turned back.

In a depressed mood, Jack went for a drive and after deliberating a while decided to stop by Casey's bar. Perhaps some of his mates would be there. If not he would just have to drink on his own.

The latter idea bothered him though, as being on his own would mean having to think, and thinking would lead to dwelling on the unhappiness he felt in his marriage.

All marriages were meant to go through there up's and down but his felt on a permanent downer. Every thing he seemed to do was a mistake that disappointed Lou-Anne, they hardly talked anymore, just bickered.

And now it had come to arguing over damned groceries!

****

Well what do you think, should I carry on or let it fade into the dusty recess of uncompleted fics?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey! Wow I didn't really think there would be much interest in this pairing, so glad your all up for it, it going to inspire me big time!J

****

Tanned legs and aged necks

Sharpay looked around the bar, her mood considerably lighter then it had been all day, (she was well into her fourth Malibu and pineapple.)

Now she hoped her dad's business friends would drop by, they were a stiff lot, but could be quite entertaining under the influence of alcohol.

She looked up at the bar from her empty glass and tried to catch Tom's attention for another drink, however a man sitting at the bar, was blocking him out of sight.

Irritated she sighed, this man was blocking the bar but she couldn't be bothered to get up from her cosy chair, so instead she began glaring daggers into the strangers neck, hopping to send him a physiological message to shift it.

2 minutes later and she gave up starring dagger into his back and instead began studying it.

He had a broad strong back, she could see the shape of his toned muscles showing under his light shirt, looking as though they had been there his whole life.

Despite his toned body, Sharpay, was sure he couldn't be too young as she could see the lightest grey hairs showing at the back of his head.

And his neck, the more she focused on it the more she liked it, it had an aged quality about it, like worn leather or strong wood.

She knew without seeing that he must be an attractive man from the front.

Losing herself in thoughts of the stranger's physic she suddenly thought of the future.

Herself in 15/20 years time, would she be attractive?

She knew she was good looking, the mirror and attention she got wasn't a lie, but she had never really seen herself older.

Suddenly irrational fear gripped her what if she became fat, or bonny, or wrinkly or god forbid, what if she; Sharpay Evans, became ugly?

Then she sighed relived, there was always plastic surgery.

Jack Bolton raised he's hand as a signal for Tom to get him another beer.

He was already on his second but was certainly too sober to feel happy right now.

He bowed his head into his hands and wearily massaged his eyes.

None of his mates were at Casey's and he remembered it was only Monday.

So what he hoped wouldn't happen, happened; he got lost in thoughts of his less then cosy home life.

They loved each other, of course they did but somewhere over the years that love had turned into a routine and then a chore and now it was a nagging irritation in both their ears, so they no longer heard one another, just the nagging and resentment in the others voice, getting louder and louder by day and wearing them out.

Raising his head up slowly as Tom poured him another beer, Jack was surprised by the sudden view of a pair of tanned long legs he could see from the bar mirror.

The women's face was in the shadow so he couldn't see it but he could tell she had blonde hair as he saw it cascading down her shoulders in lose waves.

To escape his own depressed musings, more then anything, he began trying to make out her face by shifting in his seat to catch the light. There was something mildly familiar about her.

He was interrupted by Tom;

"Hey Jack, how's your son getting along?"

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror he answered him;

"Oh Troy's doing great."

Tom smiled and went off to serve another customer.

Turning back to the mirror Jack was surprised to see the pair of legs stand up and walk to the bar.

Quickly he looked back down at his drink and felt the women stand next to him.

"Hey Tom can I have another Malibu please."

Recognising the voice he turned sharply around and was surprised to see the tanned pair of legs belonged to none other than; Sharpay Evans.

"Sharpay, hi."

****

Okay so next chapter they will actually talk lol, please review peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Hello, Hello dear people!

First of all sorry, I do believe I forgot to add the POV bits in the last chapter, silly me! Oh and don't worry they will start an affair soon, but I just want to lay the ground work down first, know what I mean? I feel Jack isn't the type to start an affair straight away, don't know about Sharpay though!

No day like Monday

Sharpay's POV:

"Sharpay, hi."

Sharpay's mouth gaped open; the man whose physic she had been admiring from the back was Mr. Bolton.

Regaining her composure but still feeling a hot red blush expand over her face and neck she smiled at him.

"Hey, Mr. Bolton! What are you doing here?"

She took a seat on a stool next to him.

He smiled back at her;

"I know it's only Monday right?"

His tone was light hearted but he also seemed slightly flushed.

"No day like Monday for a drink at Casey's."

She quoted her dad.

Jack smiled surprised at her easy wording.

"Looks like you've read my mind."

"Shouldn't you be out on some widely romantic date with my son ?"

He asked the question good naturedly but seeing a slight frown cross her forehead didn't pursue the question.

It looked to Sharpay like they were both having a rough Monday.

"So how's the coaching going Mr. Bolton?"

That's all she really knew about Jack Bolton; that he was a coach.

"Please call me Jack, Sharpay, were not in school. And yeah the teams coming on great, their really working hard this season."

She smiled politely and then her grin turned slightly mischievous.

"Well Jack aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

He laughed at her nerve.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking at Casey's?"

"Age is but a number Jack."

"Drink it is."

Jack's POV:

"Thanks for the ride, Jack. Bye!"

"No problem, Sharpay."

He gave her a slight goodbye salute, wanting to add what a breath of fresh air it had been sharing a drink and car ride with her.

Sharpay got out of his car and he watched her walking up the Evans expensive drive. Blonde hair bouncing down her back and her extremely short tartan skirt being shaken by the wind.

He drove off quickly, feeling slightly sheepish at having lingered his eyes a friction too long on her tartan skirt.

He switched on the radio and then switched it off again straight away. His mood was considerably lighter then when he had first entered Casey's bar.

Were things really so bad at home that hanging out with a 17 year old had been the highlight of his day?

He beat his hand against the steering wheel and smiled to himself; Sharpay Evans…

She was really something else, rich yes slightly spoilt but there was something more about her. Something about her personality that seemed older, wiser perhaps?

He wasn't sure he couldn't quite work out what it was about her, but there was definitely something and she certainly had a way with words and had probably gotten more smiles from him in an hour then he'd given during the entire day.

He pulled into the drive way and made a resolution to avoid conflict with Lou-Anne at all costs tonight and sighed, damn he should probably have stopped by and done the groceries after all.

"Hey."

"Hi, where have you been. Casey's?"

"Yes."

He decided not to say anything about having bumped into Sharpay Evans there, first of all she probably wouldn't have approved of her drinking and would no doubt shout at him for buying her a drink.

****

Woooooooop!

Any whoooo please reviooooo.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hello their well right on to it; this chap is bringing us just that little step closer to the affair, oh yeah theirs a hint of Tropay in their but I'll show you more of their relationship later on folks!

Pecks and pools

****

Jacks POV:

"Your time as Wildcats is drawing to an end guys. That's why I want to see some real team spirit in these lasts practises, understood?!"

A general cheer of agreement ran through the team.

Its was Wednesday after school practise in the gymnasium and Jack was already working hard to strain his voice over the many various sports related after school clubs scattered around the gym.

"Alright guys lets get down to shooting some hops!"

This was meet with an even louder cheer as the Wildcats divided themselves into teams to start a practise game.

A few minutes into the energetic game and the gymnasium door crashed open as another after school sports team entered to add to the cramped bustling gym; cheerleaders.

Jack smiled as he noticed the level of competitiveness and energy rise as his Wildcats also took notice of East highs cheerleading team.

He didn't mind them so much even if they could be a distraction to the guys, after all anything that spurred the team on was a bonus.

But personally he could never get over the ridiculous little outfits and chants.

No, Jack Bolton would never accept cheerleading as a proper sport.

He smiled again as he saw Sharpay Evans leading the cheerleaders, he'd forgotten she was team Capitan. He saw Troy had stopped playing to throw a furtive look in his direction before quickly waving at Sharpay.

He's heart swelled with pride as he watched the Wildcats through their practise.

This team meant more to him then anyone knew, the one thing that was up to him; no one to disappoint or let down.

He'd watched them grow from skinny young boys with raw talent into young men who knew their skills and strength and who most of all were there for each other; Troy included.

"Okay guys great practise, go home chill out and be ready for tomorrow's practise."

The gymnasium was emptying now and he began packing.

He could hear Troy and Sharpay talking; their voices echoing loudly.

"Hey babe!"

"Hi."

"Want a lift?"

"Thanks Troy, but I'm gonna clear up here. I'll see ya later!"

"Okay bye babes, love you!"

"Me too."

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay waited for Troy to leave and then looked around; her and Jack Bolton were now the only one's left in the gym. He had his back turned to her, packing away basketballs and she had the strangest feeling that he was also aware they were alone.

Sharpay finished putting away pom-poms. She had really enjoyed hanging out with Jack on Monday and so made her way happily towards him.

"Really working your team, hey Jack?"

He stretched up from the equipment he'd been putting away and greeted her with a genuine smile.

"It's the only way they'll succeed and your not doing to bad at leading yourself."

She smiled with grateful pride, having been chosen by her team as captain without buying her way to the top, felt like a personal victory.

Coming out of her bubble she remembered why she'd wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Jack, I just wanted to say thanks for Monday it was more of a laugh with a second party."

He put the equipment down completely and smiled again;

"I think I should be thanking you Sharpay, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

And then all of sudden she kissed him on the cheek, it was so fast and unexpected, she could have almost imagined it.

Waving goodbye rather manically and leaving behind an embarrassed Jack, she almost skipped out of the gym.

She got into her convertible and drove speedily away.

Had she just kissed Jack, albeit a peck on the cheek.

But still had she really just pecked Jack Bolton? Coach Bolton? Troy's dad?

She felt herself go red remembering it.

Why?! She hadn't planned it.

She guessed the sad look that had crossed his face when he spoke of not having laughed in so long, touched her, she had felt sorry for him. The kiss on the cheek had been instinctive, she guessed…

"Look, mum and dad got it!"

Sharpay was standing in the lavish and spacious Evans garden, her family around her and various workers surrounded them.

The point of attention that Ryan had just called out was a new massively, expensive pool.

"Cool." Said Sharpay impressed.

Her mother smiled happily at her;

"Oh you know what would be absolutely fabulous?!"

She didn't wait for anyone to answer and carried on with an excited glean in her eyes;

"A pool party this weekend! I know its short notice but oh we could have the Robinsons and the Skinners around and James and Camilla should be back from the Rivera."

"Whatever makes you happy dear." Sharpay's dad replied with a patient loving smile.

"Troy can come of course Sharpay. Oh you know what? We'll invite Jack and Lou- Anne Bolton too, they were so lovely when they came down to the club last year."

****

Jack and Sharpay- all those empty rooms in the Evans mansion. The pool party that starts everything……

Please feedback dear people!J


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hey! Just want to say I often rights fic's with Sharpay in them and I usually try to keep them like her character in HSM, But for this fic I've decided to bring out a different side to her, more quiet and subdued, (well if you can call starting an affair with a man old enough to be her dad, subdued.) Oh and just to warn you this chap gets a little teeny bit steamy round the end!

The third floor

Sharpay's POV:

"Isn't this wonderful darling?"

Sharpay smiled happily back, her mum loved a social get together and it was good to see her in her element.

And what an element!

Mrs. Evans had truly surpassed herself, under short notice she had turned their huge garden into a lavishly decorated tropical extravaganza; there was artificial coconut tree's scattered here and there, fake sand sprinkled evenly about the garden, various colourful flower arrangements and her mum had even hired grass skirted waitresses to complete the exotic theme.

But the centre of attention was of course the huge pool her parents had purchased, people swam excitedly in it and Sharpay couldn't blame them, she herself had taken a few laps around it; the space was heaven itself. Her mum had even roped her into decorating the sides of the pool in the morning so as to match it with the rest of the party.

Walking leisurely around the crowded garden, Sharpay smiled absentmindedly at a few familiar faces; where was Troy?

Tired of waiting around sweating from the sun, she went to change into her bikini and jumped into the busy pool; she would have liked it with fewer people, but it was a party after all.

Not really keeping track on time Sharpay was surprised to hear her mothers voice call her over the top of the pool to announce her boyfriend had arrived.

"You'd better go sis."

Sharpay nodded and gave her brother a slight smile, there had been a little too much knowing in his tone; then she remembered he'd been on the receiving end of some of her complaints about Troy's clinginess in the last couple of weeks.

"Hey!"

She smiled and accepted his hug but aware that they where in front of both sets of parents she didn't allow Troy to deepen his light kiss.

"Glad you're here Troy, and Sharpay remember to say hello to his Jack and Lou-Anne as well!" Intoned Mrs. Evans, ever a fan of decorum.

Looking over Troy's shoulder she nodded politely in Mrs. Bolton's way and casting her eyes on Jack she gave him a warm smile, glad he was here and glad when he returned the smile; that he didn't look angry about the innocent peck on the cheek.

****

Jack's POV:

"Darling, you've done an outstanding job!"

Following his words, Vince Evans wrapped his arm around his wife, who beamed happily up at him.

"You think so dear, it **_was_** hard work but I think its another success!"

As Vince turned to greet them and Troy and Sharpay went off saying something about swimming, Jack Bolton thought from the little of Vince Evans he knew, he seemed like a good man but he felt an unexpected pang of pain as he saw the easy manner in which he had wrapped his arm around his wife.

When was the last time him and Lou- Anne had been so care-free, so easy with each other?

As though feeling shamed by their lack of affection, Jack quickly put his own arm around Lou- Anne, she didn't impatiently push him away, mind she was in the middle of an avid conversation with Cherie Evans.

The party passed lazily by, Jack was grateful him and Lou- Anne had avoided conflict and although he couldn't honestly call the Evans rich friends fun company, they were alright to chat to.

It was by the time he was on the third floor of the Evans household that Jack regretted not having asked exactly which floor the bathroom was situated on.

Out of breath he decided to chance the floor he was on and started heading down the corridor .

There was so many doors!

Reaching the end he breathed a half amused half weary smile and opened the last door.

He took a step inside and then froze; the room wasn't a bathroom and it wasn't deserted;

Standing just a few feet from Jack was Sharpay Evans, in the obvious act of removing her bikini.

She reddened slightly at the sight of him and judging by the heat working up his neck he was too.

"Oh sorry kid, I'll just um- I thought it was the bathroom."

His words came out a mixed mumble and embarrassed bravado.

He turned intending to exit what seemed to be a spare room but was stooped by a light warm hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, wait!"

Sharpay had moved quickly and they were now face to face.

Jack felt uncomfortably conscious at the inappropriateness of this situation, especially now they were standing so close and she was in a slightly soaked bikini that Jack was trying very hard not to stare through.

"Um, Sharpay, you'd better-uh change, not good to stay in wet clothes."

Again was the bravado, but she took no notice.

"I'm not really wearing clothes Jack. But I'm a bit disappointed we didn't get to share another drink today."

Jack forgot his discomfort briefly as she echoed a bit of what he'd been feeling.

And then like in the gymnasium she went to kiss his cheek, Jack turned quickly away but instead of avoiding them, her lips meet his and the they were kissing.

No innocent peck, but kissing really kissing, Jack's mind was blown away as it deepened, he couldn't even remember when he'd had a kiss like that.

Before he knew it she was grabbing at his shirt, tearing at the buttons, scratching his arms in a hurry and he was untying the string from her bikini top, letting the wet garment fall to the floor.

They broke apart briefly and Sharpay smiled taking his hand and led him to a bed he'd hardly noticed.

All thoughts of inappropriateness were gone as they pulled towards each other on the bed.

Sharpay had turned off the bedside lamp and only the cheery glow of fairy lights coming from the forgotten party illuminated them, though they were to occupied to notice…

****

Well it's started!

What did y'a think?! Good, bad?


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hey! Sorry about the cock up with posting the wrong chapter the other day!

Gay's and Dorks

Jack's POV:

Jack awoke suddenly and sat up as though startled.

The first thing he was aware of was that he was naked, a cold breeze from outside was making goose pimples erupt over his toned arms

And the second was that he had spent the night with someone…

Someone that wasn't Lou-Anne..

Someone that was young, too young…

Someone that had a boyfriend…

Someone who's boyfriend was his son…

Someone that was Sharpay Evans…

God! He'd slept- they'd slept together?!

He quickly got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor, cringing as the signs from the window showed dawn had broken.

Fully dressed, Jack considered waking the blissfully unaware form of Sharpay, but thought better of it; what would he say? Sorry for last night, please don't tell my wife and son?

He was driving through the early grey morning, his mind a million miles away from the car, so that he had to keep reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road.

He felt revulsion rise inside him, what had he done?!

Unfaithfulness was bad enough, but being unfaithful with someone so young and that happened to be dating his son, Christ that was just wrong!

Why had he done it?

True; his marriage wasn't the happiest, but now he'd just made it worse. And he'd always thought of himself as an honest guy. Him and Lou- Anne had taken a vow together, and Jack would never have believed in a million years, no matter how bad things got between them, that he would break it so easily.

He felt low and disgusting and guilt, like a cold shower, washed over him, adding to the chilly morning.

As the car was turning into the Bolton drive; Jack was faced with a question

Should he tell Lou-Anne and Troy?

He'd messed things up and surely confessing would be a start. But he knew, instinctively he knew that if Lou-Anne ever found out; it would destroy their marriage. And Troy, his only son, he would hate him and it would break things up between him and Sharpay, Troy was crazy about her…

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay awoke and instantly felt cold, someone had left the window open.

Broken images of last night came crashing upon her; Her and Jack kissing, moving to the bed…

She sat up slowly aware that she was naked and why was it so damn freezing?! She wrapped the thin silk sheet, avoiding the soiled part, around herself, bringing her legs up to hug her chest in a childhood habit.

Then guilt came to her, she had cheated on Troy, with his own dad!

Where was Jack anyway?

Had he left her to sleep? Had it been some lustful dream?

No it had definitely not been a dream, the pleasant ache she felt on her body and the soiled linen, were definite evidence that she and Jack Bolton had made love last night.

Sharpay entered the open spotless kitchen to see Ryan sat at the breakfast counter eating a bowl cereal avidly watching guys and dolls on the kitchen TV.

"Geez Rye, how many times have you seen that now?"

"My hundredth, what can I say? It just gets better with every viewing."

Sharpay smiled taking a seat opposite her brother, her mind to preoccupied to tease him back.

Ryan switched off the TV and turned amusedly to his sister.

"So where do you get off to last night Shar, lover boy was getting a touch bothered."

Sharpay smile faltered slightly remembering the events of last night.

"Off doing an amazing Broadway show about a sad looser who's obsessed with Gay's and dorks."

"Guy's and Doll's Shar, Guy's and doll's how many times."

She laughed happily, glad he seemed off the scent.

Ryan turned his film back on and continued devouring his cereal, Sharpay watched him, eating her own breakfast.

Ryan was her twin, they shared every thing together, every little secret;

Should she tell him about last night?

It felt kind of like sacrilege not too.

"Rye, I have something-"

And then she stopped herself;

She felt guilty about last night, of course she did, but she also felt good, not just her body but her very being felt good, really good.

And she didn't want to share that with anyone, not even Ryan, to have someone stare gob smacked at what she had done, would have ruined the feeling.

"Yes sis?"

"You should really get help, watching that film so much cant be healthy."

Laughing she left the kitchen, no longer cold but feeling warmer has the day brightened.

****

Right folks, I'm off camping to not so sunny Devon for a few days, but hopefully I'll get some inspiration!J


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hey Hey! Camping was great! The whether was pants and I couldn't go swimming or surfing but it was still greatJ ! And yes PhantomGroupie91 **I did pick up some nuggets of inspiration that will prop up at points during this fic, so watch out!**

Right this chappy is just seeing how both of them are reacting to each other after the night of you know what….

Awkwardness

Sharpay's POV:

****

"1, 2, 3, 4;

Wildcats will show you more!"

"Okay cool girls, take five."

A flurry off pom-poms and relieved smiles met Sharpay's words.

She declined her squads offers to go and grab a diet soda and instead began searching the wide and crowded gymnasium for the gang of Wildcats and their coach.

However no hint of red uniforms or whistle blowing could she detect no matter how much she craned her neck, which she had been doing since the beginning of cheerleading practise.

Where were they?

It was Wednesday after school, all the other sports groups were here as usual, why not the Wildcats?

Sharpay couldn't escape the feeling that Jack had changed the teams training schedule on purpose to avoid her. Since the weekend she hadn't seen him once, admittedly she didn't really see him anyway, but still getting over some of the embarrassment of what they had done she had been disappointed not to see him at all when she'd dropped by the Bolton's house a couple of times.

She heaved a disappointed sigh, she had been so sure he would be here today. Sharpay was just about to start planning her squads next exercises when the doors of the gymnasium crashed open.

The sound was ignored by everyone else but Sharpay turned eagerly and was pleased to see Jack Bolton leading the Wildcats in.

Preparing to walk over under the pretence to talk to Troy, Sharpay began making her way forward, but was straightaway swarmed with her cheerleaders who had returned from their break.

Usually she enjoyed cheerleading practise and felt proud at the squad she ran, but today, Sharpay was counting down the minutes until practise was over and she struggled to pay attention, her eyes constantly finding the far off and often back vision of Jack Bolton.

Practise was eventually over and she dismissed her girls, the gymnasium was emptying swiftly of all activities, but Sharpay was glad to see Jack hadn't finished packing yet.

She made her way over to him.

"Hey Jack."

****

Jack's POV:

Jack straightened his back and turned to face her, he knew it was Sharpay of course; they were the only ones left in the gym.

He sighed wearily, knowing he had to face her.

Trying to make practise later then usual had been stupid; she was a student at his school and his sons boyfriend, he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Hi.. Sharpay, I think we need to talk."

She nodded in agreement and to Jack's relief.

"Listen about what happened last Saturday,"

He gave an awkward pause, remembering what had indeed happen in more graphic detailed then he would have liked.

"I'm really sorry, I'm older and should have been more sensible. Are you okay?"

She frowned in confused and yet amused way.

"Of course yeah, and Jack don't blame yourself I'm suppose to be graduating soon; I should be at the height of maturity."

Despite the uncomfortable ness of the conversation they were having Jack couldn't help but crack a smile at her words.

Getting back to the situation on hand he cleared his throat;

"Right well, glad you don't hate me Sharpay and I think it might be best if we put it behind us."

She gave an understanding smile and he knew they were in accordance.

"Well I don't know about you Jack, but I've had a wearing practise, what they say you we go to Casey's for a pick me up?"

For a second Jack was tempted by her offer, not thinking of unfaithfulness, but the allure of a drink or two and easy conversation. But of course it wouldn't be easy it would be awkward and inappropriate, surely inappropriate to go drinking a few day after they'd wrongly slept together.

"Thank you, but I think it might be for the best if we, well you know don't seek each other's company.."

He let his words drift off.

Her smile flickered for a second.

"Oh right, yeah of course. Well… bye then Jack."

"Right, bye"

He watched her walk away and felt a pang of guilt at brushing her off like that.

Jack sighed, alone in the gymnasium, he could have really done with that drink.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Okey Dokey Sharpay's POV is quite long in this chap but I wanted to give you a little insight of her relationship with Troy.

Not fancying nettle wine or lasagne

****

Sharpay's POV:

"This is the suite life!"

"Babe, tell me again why were watching this?"

Sharpay turned to face her boyfriend;

"Because, Troy, it's a Monday night, therefore I get to pick what we watch no questions. Oh and plus I know you totally think Maddy Fitzpatrick's cute."

Troy gave a defeated chuckle and stooped to plant a small kiss on the tip of her nose;

"Yeah I think she's cute but only because she reminds me of you."

She pushed him away in mock irritation;

"Great I remind you of the world's most annoying counter girl who spends her life getting bossed around by a girl whom the term brain dead would be a stretch to describe."

"Mmm I thought you loved this show."

"I do, now hush its starting."

Obediently Troy fell silent and they turned back to the huge television screen to watch whatever tomfoolery Zack and Cody were up to.

They sat there Troy's arm resting comfortably around her shoulders

And for a second Sharpay was reminded of a second pair of arms, wrapped around her, strong, much stronger then Troy.

She blocked it out quickly, it had been a stupid mistake. She didn't want to dwell on it, especially whilst Troy sat innocently near her.

The program finished and she switched it off, ignoring Troy's obvious breath of relief.

"Right, now how about we do something I want?"

Troy declared with a meaningful cock of his eyebrows.

She smiled at his innuendo, the sudden thoughts of Jack had put her in a physical mood.

"Oh really?"

He affirmed his words by moving closer and instead of landing a kiss on her nose he want down a little and met her lips, they kissed deeply for a while but Sharpay wanted things to go a little faster and begun pulling his hands down and letting her own slip under his shirt.

Troy offered no objection to her desire, she usually took more work then this.

Sharpay's top was already off and she was busy unbuttoning Troy's when he's phone went off.

"Hey man"

She started loosing any physical desire; there was nothing like a cell phone to ruin the mood.

"That was Chad he's got his car at last! We should go and check it out Shar!"

Sharpay tried to look semi enthusiastic whilst trying to find a polite decline, the idea of checking out Chad's new set of wheels didn't thrill her all that much.

"Mmm you know I'm not really in the mood to go out, but you should go."

"No babe,"

"I'll be fine Troy! Unless you want to stay and watch a double bill of Hannah Montana…"

She didn't need to say much more then that, Troy left her with a kiss and headed to Chad's.

Sharpay stood up unsure, she had lied; there was no Hannah Montana on. No one else was in the house and she wondered about it, not feeling lonely but just in deep thoughts. After a while she began looking for some sort of entertainment, funny how her house was full of gadgets but none of them seemed to appeal to her.

At last with a smile she headed to her parents not so secret liquor stash.

"Damn all out!"

She said out loud seeing only a bottle of foul tasting nettle wine her dad had been sent from some eccentric client.

She stood back up and made up her mind, she didn't mind going out after all and a drink at Casey's would fill a couple of hours.

****

Jack's POV:

"Okay sweetie, I've got book club tonight. Diner's in the oven I shouldn't be back before 11."

Lou- Anne was already out of the house when Jack entered the kitchen.

Sweetie, she had called him sweetie. It was a small gesture but Jack couldn't remember the last time she had called him something so affectionate.

Not that he deserved it of course, not after the terrible thing he had committed a couple of weeks ago.

These last two weeks had been the most guilty Jack had felt in his entire life.

Guilt at what he had done.

Guilt at the fact that, even though it would destroy them, he hadn't told Lou- Anne or Troy.

And guilt over taking advantage of a young girl.

He shook his head wearily and headed towards the oven.

Lasagne…

Jack closed the oven door and straightened up again.

He really didn't fancy Lasagne tonight, he actually didn't fancy anything, that was another thing he wasn't accustomed to that guilt bought; a lack of appetite.

He stood for a second wondering what to do. The idea of staying in the house with only his guilty conscience for company didn't appeal to him in the least.

He grabbed his car keys from a nearby hook; he would head down to Casey's for a drink. He'd given the place a wide berth in the last couple of weeks. But it would be alright tonight because he knew for a fact Troy was at Sharpay's house at the moment, so it was safe.

****

Next chapter: Round two at Casey's bar…..

Ahhh I'm feeling rather fluey, my glands have swelled up and my ear drums feel like their going to burst L But do you know what would really cheer me up? Come on you know what it is…..


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hey guys! Rightooooo so our awkward pairing are both headed for the bar, tahtahtahtahtah!

Casey's: Round 2

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay fumbled with her purse;

Damn thing, why was it so hard to open?!

At last she managed to extract the plastic card she'd been trying to coax out.

"Here Casey, the usual please."

Casey gave her his usual easy smile and turned to get her drink.

Sharpay preferred him to Tom, there was something so calming and easy about him and usually they would have chatted for a while, Casey telling her about his surfing trips or they would spend ages coming up with crazy new designs to put on his surf boards, but he was called away to attend to another customer so could only manage a friendly nod of the head.

Taking the drink with her Sharpay moved to her usual favourite spot and sat down cradling her glass.

She felt a spurge of happiness as the Malibu ran pleasurably through her blood stream. Glass drained, but too comfortable to get another one she studied the bar leisurely. That's when she saw him…

Jack Bolton was making straight for the bar, there was no chance for Sharpay to duck her head and then slip away when he was turned, their eyes had already met.

He stood still, eyes widened; evidently he hadn't banked on her being there.

Sharpay sat frozen and then smiled embarrassed, hopping he didn't think she had just come to Casey's in the hope of bumping into him.

Jack came to her and leaned over a chair opposite Sharpay, trying and failing to look comfortable.

"Hey um I thought Troy was at yours."

"Oh Chad's got new wheels so he went to check them out, not really my thing. You?"

He smiled and rubbed his neck in a weary way the gesture and the smile a mix of ease and un-comfortableness.

"Cold Lasagne."

****

Jack's POV:

"Right well.."

Jack let his words drift as the polite nod from Sharpay finished off his sentence and he moved to the bar.

He awaited his drink, extremely uncomfortable knowing Sharpay sat behind him and feeling as though he sat at the bar naked.

Almost against his will his eyes kept being drawn back to the bar mirror, but with every glance Sharpay seemed to be looking pointedly anywhere but at him.

The ice cold beer that arrived bought little to comfort Jack, he was so deep in thought he hardly drank it, his eyes drifting from the mirror to the top of his beer.

Putting down his beer Jack made up his mind; he was not accustomed to tension and awkwardness especially in one of the places he used to unwind. Plus if they were to move on from what had happened at the Evans party then surely normality was the key and ignoring someone he knew and liked was far from normality for Jack.

So Sharpay joined him at the bar and they drunk compatibly. As they laughed and talked Jack was glad he had invited her over, sure there were awkward moments when she said something and he gazed just a little too long or they're hands brushed, but on the whole they were having a good time.

So good in fact that Jack was shocked to see it was 12:30 when he looked down at his watch.

"Geez I better get go."

"Yeah me too."

They both stood up and smiled warmly at each other, for the first time Jack looked around and realised they were the last one's left.

"Ah guys, being the bar tender I should tell you, your probably too intoxicated to legally drive the streets."

Jack let the objection he had opened his mouth to say die down, knowing Casey was right, especially judging by the sudden head rush he had standing up.

"I'll call us a cab."

Jack did so and a few minutes later him and Sharpay were sharing a taxi driven by a large Turkish man with the thickest accent Jack had ever heard.

The car passed through the night and they were both silent, Jack wondered if Sharpay was alright she had the window opened wide and was putting her head through it as far as possible.

He was just about to ask her if she was okay when a cell phone ring tone went off. They both looked around but it was the taxi drivers cell phone and he pulled over near a bright purple neon sign Jack couldn't read properly.

The man turned to both off them with an apologetic smile and took his call.

Minutes ticked by and whatever the Turkish spoken phone conversation was, it was making their taxi driver more and more agitated. Jack followed Sharpay out for a breath of fresh air.

Finely they heard the click of a cell phone being shut and their taxi driver stuck his head through the window.

"I go!"

Despite the thickness of his accent Jack heard him and had no intention of being left in the middle of nowhere.

"No, no you don't go. Whatever's happened just drop us off in town we can get another cab from there."

But the Turk shook his head impatiently hands already on the wheel.

"No no my daughter have baby, I go to hospital now. No need pay-"

"No wait-"

The man cut him off hurriedly;

"I go I go, I'm sorry goodbye!"

"Come back here! Shit!"

He had already driven away.

Jack turned angrily to face Sharpay but before he could say anything she yelled angrily at the back of the cab.

"Fuck!

I left my bag in there!"

"You can call the cab company later."

He got out his phone and seeing how low the battery was, he prayed it would sustain for him to make one call.

The ringing went on but no one was picking up the other end. Jack waited making a second prayer that the ringing would awake Troy or Lou- Anne but the battery went before anyone got the chance.

Anxiously he looked at Sharpay.

"Your cell you still have it don't you?"

The hopeless look in her eyes was answer enough.

"It was in my bag, Jack, everything was."

He fought not to curse aloud again.

They stood silent, both trying to figure a way out of their situation.

Then Jack's eyes slid over Sharpay's shoulder, towards the big flashing neon sign, he could read it clearly now: MOTEL.

****

Mmmmmmm I wonder where they will be spending the night?!

Them ending up near a Motel wasn't planned but I needed something to ensure them another night…..

Next chapter: Motels are notorious aren't they?


	10. Chapter 10

****

Howdy! Right to it then:

Motel night

Jack's POV:

"I'm afraid all our taxis are busy at the moment and look to be for a while. So will that be a single room then?"

"Two! Two rooms."

Jack answered firmly to the increasingly irritating secretary.

"Righttttt."

The man drawled out the word and ran Jack's request through the computer.

Impatiently, Jack began drumming his fingers on the counter whilst Sharpay next to him concentrated on reading a poster hung up in the foyer picturing some Broadway show.

"Ahhhhh."

The secretary looked up from his computer screen, eyes widened mockingly dramatic.

"What?"

Jack didn't like the sound of that ah.

"Like taxi's; I'm afraid were pretty busy tonight, there's only one of two rooms available."

"What are they like?" Sharpay asked and the secretary turned a bright smile upon her, probably sniffing wealth. If only he knew she didn't have her purse on her, thought Jack.

"Well madam, the first is an open plan room, so really its two rooms that have had the division knocked down; separate beds and all that."

"And the second?" pushed Jack.

"the second is our finest romantic suite, luxury lighting and bed…"

The later part was aimed with a sleazy smile towards Jack, but before he had a chance to tell him where he could shove his luxury lighting and bed, Sharpay broke in.

"We'll take the first please."

****

Sharpay's POV

Sharpay sighed slightly as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She hoped she would be able to get her bag back the next day; it was Gucci and her favourite. Obviously there was other worries such as the fact she was sharing 'two rooms merged into one' with her boyfriend's dad, whom she'd slept with not so long ago.

"Ah well…"

She said the words aloud to her reflection in the mirror, there was no use stressing about it, they were here now and they would be sleeping in separate beds so there was nothing to worry about.

She pealed off her clothes and got into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her, the effects of the alcohol still tingling in her blood stream.

After a good long soak she got out and reached for a towel on the handrail.

She wondered if Jack was alright, last time she had seen him he'd been sitting on the edge of his bed looking ready to drop of to sleep.

He seemed to have taken the situation they were in, a little harder to accept then her. There was nothing more they could do, they'd already told the secretary to send them a message as soon as any cabs were free, what more could they do?

Finishing drying her hair she bought the towel down to her body when the door opened.

A whole friction of time seemed to pass before Sharpay realised it was Jack standing at the door.

"Ah."

It was the only thing he seemed able to say as his eyes did an instinctive sweeping over her body.

"That stupid guy didn't tell us we had to share a shower."

Her words seemed to snap him back into reality,

"No, um I'm sorry I should have realised-"

"Don't worry, the shower's really good, you take one, I'll go."

Remembering she was naked she quickly wrapped the towel around her whilst Jack looked pointedly away

The walk to the door and past a turned Jack seemed to take an eternity and Sharpay was aware of feeling scared and yet excited at the same time as sort of thrilling in the pit of her stomach, perhaps it was just the alcohol.

She passed him and at that exact moment he turned meeting her eyes. They were electric blue, like Troy's and yet deeper, darker or at least they seemed to her in that moment.

He put a hand on her shoulder stilling her firmly, his touch thrilled her even more.

They said nothing, he breathed on her neck as though trying to steady himself and she moved a little closer their bodies touching slightly.

At her closeness he breathed a little harder and Sharpay felt a tingle that had nothing to with alcohol and a lot to do with the fact that only a thin towel separated her from Jack, she could feel him through his shirt, his muscles and she knew he could feel her too.

"We Can't do this"

The words came out as though Jack was fighting against something.

She inched her face a little closer, her lips teasing his ear.

"We can"

****

Its weird but when I did the Evans party chapter I was considering having a bathroom scene but then I changed it thinking it would be better used in the future and now it as, what did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

****

Good evening readers! Hope your all well, I'm fine skipping thank you )! Well this chapter is obviously the aftermath of the all thing at the Motel…

Numbing dreams

Jack's POV:

Ring

Ring.

They broke apart quickly and Jack picked up the phone on his bed side, taking a second to recover his breath before answering.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Mr. Bolton, a taxi is free and waiting downstairs, for you and the ahhh- young lady."

Jack frowned before realising what the secretary was on about.

"Right, we'll be right down. Thank you."

Sharpay went back to the bathroom to collect her clothes and they got dressed in silence.

Once nearly out of the door of the motel, they were stopped briefly by the same secretary who had called them with the message and who had annoyed Jack so much before;

"Hoped you enjoyed your brief stay with us…"

He looked straight at Jack and there was a leering smile behind his words.

Did he know what had happened?

Just as silently as they had got dressed back in the room, so they silently passed the cab ride.

Jack felt numb, purely numb, it was the second time it had happened and yet he felt disbelief.

Sharpay was the first out of the cab;

"Bye then Jack."

"I-"

He had no clue of what to say.

"Bye."

Getting into bed next to his wife, Jack still felt numbness covered over him like bedding.

He lay there unable to sleep, eyes wide awake.

Slowly guilt started creeping in. He couldn't believe he'd allowed it to happen, again!

No matter how he tossed and turned Jack could not sleep that entire night and he felt tense, worse compared to how he had felt the first time, now he felt distinctly as though the nights events would lead to something, something bigger…

****

Sharpay's POV:

"Shar where the hell have you been?!"

Sharpay cringed at hearing her twin's voice behind her, she had so far managed to get to the door of her room with no one noticing her late return.

She turned to face a pyjama clad Ryan, with a glass of milk in his hand;

"Never you mind, goodnight."

"Whatever, probably Troy related right? Lucky for you dad's at some business thing and mum's a heavy sleeper."

She let herself into her room and smiled wirily into the darkness; Troy related was the word, literally.

Sharpay got into her bed feeling it was useless, as she doubted sleep would be coming to her any time soon. She added a groan as she turned on her side to see her clock registering the small hours of the morning.

Crap; school tomorrow.

Turing back to look at the ceiling she let herself be engrossed once more in the events of the evening and early morning.

She felt shocked that her and Jack had slept together once again and so easily.

Guilt struck, it seemed, harder then the first time, for the time at her parent's party had been random and this tonight, well tonight although she hadn't planned for it to happen, she hadn't done much to avoid it either and deep down if she was honest with herself she had wanted it.

A few days went by, including Wednesday, but Sharpay didn't attempt talking to Jack again.

Sometimes and especially when she was with Troy, she would let her mind wander of about him, a sort of fantasy escape or pleasant dream but always dogged with guilt when she snapped out of it.

Strangely instead of feeling as though she was getting further away from the motel night, she felt as though she was waiting for something to happen, a sort of follow up and yet Jack, like her had not attempted to communicate at all.

Laying on her bed and watching the lazy afternoon sun changing the shadows on her bedroom walls, Sharpay dwelled on those thoughts.

All of a sudden her phone buzzed and slightly dazed she picked it up.

"Hello?"

The number was anonymous.

"Hey, it's Jack. Can you meet me at Casey's?"

Not realising she had been holding in her breath, Sharpay released it. She hardly hesitated;

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She flipped the phone shut.

This was what she had been waiting for.

****

Tut tut Jack!

Reviews as ever always appreciated )


	12. Chapter 12

****

Whoopee College is over for the holidays!! No more work stealing me away from writing! Hehehe I'm happy )

Sharpay's POV:

'Sunset shine'

Sharpay picked up her favourite lip gloss and applied it hurriedly.

She considered changing but thought better of it, what she was wearing was fine plus she'd told Jack she would be there in 10 minutes.

Driving to Casey's, Sharpay fought against guilt and questions.

Despite the doubt that sprang around her, she felt an underline excitement, it bubbled up in the pit of her stomach and increased as she got closer to Casey's bar.

She quickly checked herself in the mirror and brushing away a stray strand of hair, got out of her convertible and walked into Casey's.

Sharpay spotted him right away;

Jack's back was turned from her as he was sitting on a bar room stall. She waited before bringing his attention to her and watched his back for a second, smiling as she found the neck she had studied and liked so much when she had mistaken him for some random guy.

"Hi."

She sided up next to him and placed her drink order.

"Hey Sharpay."

They sipped on their drinks quiet a little while.

And then they were drinking some more and talking and laughing, relaxed and happy in each others presence.

They both lost track of time and Sharpay hardly thought of Troy and cheating, but she knew, they both knew that talking and drinking was going to go further but neither seemed to want to stop it.

"My parents and Ryan are out tonight."

They're eyes met and she could tell Jack understood exactly what she meant, she moved a little closer, just to aid him on.

"I guess were off to yours then."

****

Jack's POV:

And so the affair went; as often as was possible and without raising suspicion; Jack and Sharpay would get together.

Usually it was a couple of times a week and usually things began at Casey's and ended up at some more secluded place.

They would talk, laugh, drink and sleep together.

Jack Bolton had become two people;

a proud family man with a beautiful wife and a son who looked set to join the Red Hawks, coach to one of the best school basketball teams in Albuquerque and seemingly settled and happy.

Then there was Jack number two;

who was sneaking around behind his wife's back and his son's back. Sleeping with his son's girlfriend as often as they could.

Jack felt in a constant dream where the only real parts were being with Sharpay Evans, doing simple stuff like talking and joking around; Jack felt oddly free.

But the rest? His home life? It all felt like an act and he hated himself whenever he had to look into Lou-Anne's eyes and lie or smile happily whenever Troy spoke about Sharpay.

Despite all of that Jack couldn't seem to give her up,

a dozen times he tried to finish it, but he couldn't, he just didn't have the strength and if he was honest he didn't have the desire to end it; this one life line out of a life he had been feeling more and more stifled by.

Jack awoke; cold sweat covered him and his breathing was short.

He had a dream.

The man at the motel him and Sharpay had stayed at a while ago; the annoying secretary, he had been pointing at Jack and laughing coldly, that leering smile still on his face whilst Jack's world had been crashing around him; his wife and son starring at him with hatred and disbelief in their eyes.

Staring to regain his usual breathing pattern, but still unable to blink away the leering secretary, Jack had an epiphany;

He was that man.

The man whom the secretary had known he was, a man who lived a double life. That's why the secretary had annoyed him so much and why he was such a vivid memory in Jack's mind, because in that leering sleazy smile was the knowledge of what he had become.

****

Next chapter: Sharpay asks an interesting question indeed……


	13. Chapter 13

****

Hya! I just want to say that though this fic is full of foggy questions and guilt and that even though the question that Sharpay's going to ask doesn't seem that important, trust me it is. I imagine there's two types of affairs one were its pretty simple and unemotional and the second were its full of conflicting emotions (guess which one Jacks and Sharpay's is?)

****

Not this but not just that….

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay let her hand trace lightly across his chest, feeling the coarse hair brushing against her fingers.

She had come to find that she liked Jack's chest nearly as much as she liked his neck, amongst the rest of his body of course…

She shifted her head a little so that her golden locks created waving pictures across his broad chest. She couldn't hep but smile to herself; she sounded like some sordid romance novel

"Jack, what is this?"

"Red Hawks playing first league, we can change over if you want Sharpay."

She straightened herself up to a more seated position;

"No. I mean- what is this Jack? What were doing."

Jack cleared his throat and she saw the sound on the T.V go down.

"Honestly, Sharpay, I don't- I don't really have clue what any of this is."

She moved up further in the bed, so they were facing each other.

Sharpay looked into his eyes, not really sure what she was trying to find.

"Don't know why I asked, forget it, lets not dig too deep."

He held on to her gaze a moment longer before smiling what she guessed was meant to be an easy smile and turning back to the screen.

As the volume on the Red Hawks versus Albuquerque Tigers game went up, Sharpay cursed herself mentally.

Damn it!

Why had she had to ruin it by asking something like that.

Its not like she didn't know the answer herself. What her Jack had, this affair, it was just fun; sex and just hanging out. A way for them both to blow of steam and be themselves, have some excitement or just relax.

Why she had asked him, she didn't know and she didn't want to think any further about it.

Putting a lid on her unwelcome question she turned her attention on distracting Jack away from the T.V so they could play a little game of their own…

****

Jack's POV:

It was raining and foggy outside the car, the weather reflected Jack's state of mind perfectly.

**__**

"Jack, what is this?"

Despite his pretence at having forgotten the question, it hadn't left his head since Sharpay had asked it.

What was this indeed?

Jack hadn't been lying he really had no clue, although admittedly he tried not to dwell on the ifs and whys so much, guilt and lust took a lot of space.

But now, driving home its all he could think about.

Jack had never had an affair before nor had intended to find himself in one, and yet why, of all people had it happened with Sharpay Evans?!

A girl young enough to be his daughter not to mention a girl that was dating his son.

"Because she's fun.."

A voice whispered in his head.

Yes Sharpay was certainly fun to be around, she was young, beautiful and she made Jack smile probably more then anyone else he spent time with.

That realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. And the question plagued him once more. She made him smile more then anyone, then what was this?!

Love?

No!

Jack almost stopped in mid road at the thought if the L word.

No it definitely wasn't love.

Sex?

Well yes, it was a lot of physical and yet something inside of Jack didn't feel right just classing it as sex, because they did more then sleep together; they talked and laughed and well just hung out.

So it wasn't love nor was it just sex.

Not this but not just that….

****

Righto please review peeps!

Next chapter: Graduation….


	14. Chapter 14

****

Okay I would like to apologise in advance as I'm not American so I know nothing about the all graduation process (only that they wear those weird caps and cloaks!)

Graduation break-ups

Jack's POV:

"And up next; a young man especially known for his skills on the court. Troy Bolton!"

Jack and Lou-Anne clapped united, for a change, in pride for their son.

"Congratulation young man!"

They watched Troy shaking the hand of the headmaster and accepting his certificate with a relieved but extremely happy look on his face.

Jack sat and watched the other people in Troy's year accepting their award and he tried hard to relax and not dwell on what was coming up later.

Such efforts were harder to stick to as her name was called out;

"This young women as proved to be a star not only within the world of theatre but also cheering on as head cheerleader. It's none other then our very own shining star miss. Sharpay Pricilla Evans!"

Jack ignored the over enthusiastic raptures of the head master as his gaze followed Sharpay up to the stage.

She was wearing as with everyone else; a cloak and graduation cap but underneath he could see the shocking pink material of her dress.

As a kid Sharpay had always seemed to be one of those kids who lived in pink but now that Jack thought about it she had eased down on pink over the last couple of year.

Although he was no fan of the colour, Jack had to admit; pink looked great on her, in fact, she looked great. No great wasn't the right word for it; radiant, Sharpay looked radiant; happy and proud a smile on her lips that reached her eyes.

Just for a second, as she was been handed her certificate her eyes found Jack's in the crowd. Not daring to hold on Jack looked down quickly and ignored the sudden jolt he had felt, remembering what had to be done after the celebration.

"Sharpay!"

Thankfully she turned to and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Listen we have to talk."

They were in the now empty school auditorium and it was time for Jack to do what he should have done weeks ago, what he shouldn't have had to do in the first place.

"Sharpay, this affair… it has to stop."

****

Sharpay's POV:

"I'm so sorry, I should never have let it start. I took advantage of you and I hate myself for it but if anyone found out then it would hurt a lot more people then just us."

Sharpay watched him finding the right words to say. She couldn't blame him and she couldn't pretend to be all that surprised, but something he said bothered her.

"Jack stop, please.

Your right, it's been fun but we should quit whilst we're ahead right?

But one thing; you didn't take advantage of me, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions; I'm as much to blame as you."

His mouthed opened slightly and Sharpay was proud that she hadn't become the hysterical or vengeful wreak he obviously feared she would.

"I guess this is goodbye then…"

Jack blinked suddenly as though surprised their conversation was already over.

"Goodbye?"

"Jack I just graduated, I'm going to college; as in further away."

He took a second before answering and then;

"Right, of course, well um congrats and uh-hope everything goes well at college."

"Yeah thanks, goodbye Jack… it was fun."

She left him standing alone in the auditorium and went of to the car park, grateful her parents had not made her come back in the family car.

She drove through the familiar streets and neighbourhoods. It had been fun, wrong but fun, then why did she feel so… numb.

Sharpay came home to be met by a surprise graduation party her parents had thrown for her and Ryan.

She was surrounded by family and a few friends, as most of them had been dragged of to family celebrations of their own. However, happy for the distraction at first, Sharpay felt worn out as the evening progressed and she still felt numb as the shining feeling she had gotten from graduating felt diminished and all she longed for was to be able to escape the congratulations of her family, to escape up to her room.

A few hours and a few excuses later and Sharpay got her whish. Closing her bedroom door behind her she went and laid on her bed.

Her mind wouldn't shut down, soon she would be heading off to college; unfamiliar places and faces, she wasn't worried though, Sharpay could more then handle herself but she would miss Albuquerque, she had lived here her whole life.

And then there was breaking the affair up with Jack. At the thought, she felt a lump building in her throat.

Inevitable as the breaking up of their affair had been, she couldn't deny it; she would miss whatever it was they had.

She would miss him.

****

So its over….. But when something stops it has a habit of coming back doesn't it?

Oky Doky next chapter will skip a couple of years, so until then adios and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Hello hello and welcome to the future. It's 3 years later Sharpay's just graduated college and her and Jack haven't seen each other since they finished. Things are going well for both sides…., but life doesn't just stay going well does it?

Boris, Ella, oysters and rings

Sharpay's POV:

"Wow…. Troy this is amazing!"

"Told you'd like it."

With that Troy helped Sharpay to her seat and took his own place on the chair opposite hers.

It truly was amazing, looking down Sharpay could see a thousand twinkling city lights looking back at her, as well as the fairy lights Troy had somehow managed to set up in the trees behind them and the intimately romantic round table at which they sat.

"Seriously though how did you do all this?"

"Pulled a couple of strings, no biggie"

Despite his modesty, Troy couldn't wipe the slightly smug look of his face.

They ate the food that the picnic hamper provided and Sharpay's eyes kept loosing themselves in the city below; all those people down there, God knew what different lives they all lived.

"You know, oysters are meant to be an aphrodisiac Shar…"

Sharpay smiled feeling Troy's foot sliding mischievously up her own bare leg.

"Troy Bolton what could you possibly be suggesting?..!

He moved a little closer and stroked her cheek lightly; "Nothing….yet babes."

He winked at her and returned to his aphrodisiac oysters, Sharpay was slightly curious; it wasn't like her boyfriend to hold off on anything physical, mind he'd had a slight air of mystery all evening.

"Man I can't believe were both graduated college now!"

Sharpay smiled sharing his thought and remembering the happy graduation ceremony that had only happened a few hours earlier for her and a couple of days ago for Troy. She couldn't believe three years had passed since she left Albuquerque for college.

"Yep, times gone so fast."

He took hold of her hand across the table and kissed it softly.

"But we've lasted right babe?"

She laughed; "Well I'm guessing so seeing as were on this cliff top sharing oysters instead of getting wrecked with everyone else in our dorms."

He kissed her hands again and Sharpay could have sworn he was sweating slightly despite the coolness of the air.

"So were graduated now," He repeated; "And we have our future's to think of."

Sharpay's curiosity increased; he was being so un-Troy like and sweating even more profusely;

"Troy, what going on?"

He was getting up and standing in front of her.

"I love you."

Before she had time to marvel at his uncommon use of the L word he was getting down on one knee.

"Sharpay Pricilla Evans will you marry me."

He produced a small blue leather case and opened it up to her.

"Wow Troy, it's beautiful, I love it."

He put it on her finger.

"So…I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes, of course it's a yes."

Getting up with an air of relief Troy kissed her happily.

Jack Bolton was the furthest person from Sharpay's mind as she looked down at the shiny crystal on her finger.

****

Jack's POV:

__

"Oh Boris you know I could never leave you, without you I would perish into nothingness."

Boris turned to look into the adoring eyes of Ella; "I'm sorry my love but there is a destiny higher then our union I must fulfil…"

"Lou-Anne, are you seriously crying at this?"

**__**

The noisy sob coming from his wife and the increasing mound of Kleenex was answer enough for Jack.**__**

The were both sitting on the sofa watching **_"Warring love."_**

Evidently it had been Lou-Anne's night to pick the movie and so Jack had to endure nearly two hours of Boris and Ella's love being tragically ripped apart in a war time Russia.

Aside from the over dramatics being portrayed on screen that reminded Jack to recommend **"Warring Love" **to Mrs.Darbus, it had been a good night.

As Boris left an anguished Ella to fulfil whatever higher destiny he had in mind, Jack's mind passed over the three years.

In the beginning it had been tough, very tough, the brief affair with Sharpay had been hard to get over and Troy's absence at college had seemed to create even more of a drift between them.

But eventually Jack had come to see Troy's leaving home as a positive thing for their marriage; it had forced them to talk, without Troy around the house their was only them and so eventually they learnt to communicate, built bridges and even occasionally shared nights like this without arguing.

The credits rolled on screen accompanied by tragic violin music and Lou-Anne used the last of the Kleenex giving a sad sigh. "That was such a beautiful movie honey."

Jack smiled stroking her slightly damp cheek; "Poor Ella she could have done better then Boris."

Lou-Anne slapped his hand playfully away; "Mmm well that wasn't exactly the point Jack, but glad you listened."

Jack was about to kiss her when the phone in the hallway went off startling them slightly; "Who's calling at this time?!"

Jack went to get a beer out of the fridge whilst his wife answered the phone and entered a happy chat with what sounded to be their only son.

He had returned to the sofa beer in hand and had nearly finished it when Lou-Anne came bursting into the room, tears running a fresh.

Instinctively Jack got up; "What's happened?"

Lou-Anne ran to him tears still flowing, but now Jack could see joy glittering in her eyes.

"Its Troy- He's asked Sharpay to marry him!"

****

So Troy's popped the big one and watch out Jack because Sharpay's coming back home. As ever please review, love any feedback but I have a soft spot for witty reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Hia there chumlings, hope you enjoy this slice of pieJ

****

Seeing red because of white

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay's eyes went over her reflection for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

She was wearing a simple white summer dress with strapless heels and she wore her hair, which hadn't changed all that much save a couple of highlights, naturally.

There was something very Gabriellaesk about her appearance that unsettled her. The white looked so fresh and innocent, too innocent on her.

"Shar would you stop checking yourself out, you look fine."

Sighing she turned to Ryan who was sprawled out on her bed reading the latest edition of 'the stage'.

"I'm gonna change into red or maybe black; white really doesn't suit me."

Ryan folded his paper and sat up with a weary expression.

"Why are you stressing out it's not like you haven't had dinner with Troy's parents before so chill"

Sighing at her reflection one last time she joined her brother on her bed. Ryan was right, she was making a big deal out of nothing, all that was going to happen tonight was dinner with Troy's parents whom she had known since she was a kid, so why had she been secretly hopping the Bolton's would have an infestation of termites or anything that would mean the cosy dinner would get cancelled?

It was the prospect of seeing him…

She hadn't seen Jack since the day her and Troy had graduated East High. It was ridiculous, plain ridiculous but all day she had been reminding herself that his neck, his laugh was going to be there that evening.

Oh god this was not good, three years away and she hadn't matured an inch.

As she told herself off mentally her eyes lingered over the sparkle in her engagement ring, she was looking at it without really seeing.

Ryan folded his paper once more with an air of saying something and he tenderly took her hand.

"Listen Shar, I don't think I've told you this but- I'm made up for you and Troy, it's really cool your engaged and it's good to have you back home." Ryan had attended the local college and therefore had not needed to move away.

She smile warmly at her twin no feeling calmer; "Thanks Rye and I've kind of missed this place; mum's parties and waking up to the theme tune of 'Gay's and Dork's'"

"Guy's and Doll! Seriously though you better get your lip gloss on I hear Troy's car."

Nearly an hour later and Troy and Sharpay stood outside the Bolton front door, since the couple had come back to Albuquerque Sharpay had stayed with her family and Troy had been with his parents for the last couple of days.

Lou-Anne Bolton opened the door to let them in and greeted the pair with a hug and a slight scream of joy, Sharpay couldn't ever recall seeing her so excited.

The were bought through the corridor and into the living room where standing to meet them was the reason she had dreaded this casual dinner.

"Jack their here!" Introduced Mrs.Bolton unnecessarily. Jack smiled at his son and almost reluctantly, it seemed to her, let his eyes see Sharpay.

"Mr. Bolton hi." Her words came out quietly but he heard them none the less.

"You know you can call me Jack, Sharpay"

His easy friendly words were contradicted by the look that passed between them, Sharpay could have sworn she felt static energy pass through that charged glance.

****

Jack's POV:

So there she was; the girl (or rather women now), he had dreaded seeing for the last couple of days. She sat, as though fate was tormenting him, right opposite.

Lou-Anne served the meal but no amount of potato salad or pork chops could distract Jack and Sharpay from the task of avoiding each other.

"So who proposed?!"

Lou-Anne asked excitedly and Jack stopped himself from pointing out that they had already been informed, by Troy, of the details.

"Troy, he took me for a dinner up this cliff top, fairy lights and everything, really romantic.."

Sharpay answered smiling happily and her eyes, returning to her plate, accidentally met Jack's which at her words, wore a cynical expression.

Her glance seemed to harden slightly at his expression and Jack noticed a coldness growing between them from that point.

As the meal commenced; Jack found himself more and more restless;

annoyed at her smiles and laughs that seemed to only include Troy and his wife.

Most of all though he found an irrational irritation at the sparkling ring on her finger.

Christ! couldn't Troy have gotten her a better ring at least?!

"Lou-Anne that was lovely, thank you."

Jacks wife smiled pleased at her future daughter in law; "It was nothing, Were just so happy for you both" Jack gave an according nod and smile, aware that his actions contradicted the turmoil inside him.

"Sharpay would you like some more apple pie? There's plenty left.."

Rubbing her stomach, Sharpay answered her gratefully; "No thanks Lou-Anne, it was delicious though, but if I eat anymore I wont be able to fit through the door."

"There's nothing wrong with your figure."

Jack had no clue why he had said it and was glad that his wife and son were presently engaged in a conversation regarding the best food for the wedding reception.

Sharpay however having heard his comment, blushed and turned hastily to join the others conversation.

Jack took himself and all his whirling thoughts to the kitchen and commenced washing the dishes.

At least he was doing something useful and truth be told he didn't know what he would have said had he stayed one more moment in the same room as Sharpay Evans

It was not long before his absence was noted however and someone walked into the kitchen closing the door softly behind her.

****

Ohhh lala I wonder who's coming to interrupt Jack's dish washing?…..

I just wanted to add on amore personal note that I am currently facing the prospect of seeing a guy that I haven't seen in about 4 years whom I was kind of feelings entagledish (not a real word I know) connected with, if that makes any sense.

So anyways what I'm trying to say is; I'm using those feelings to write most of this chap; (minus the all affair thingy) I'm a good girlJ …..


	17. Chapter 17

****

Hello! I have a little something for y'all: Every pairing seems to have a name I.e. Tropay, Troyella, ect, so I have come up with one for this most unusual and awkward of pairings………

I give you: Shack!

I've notice nearly all pairings put the guys name first, so being a feminist (raise your hands sisters!) I thought I'd let Sharpay go first. Hope you like)

****

Like rock to a window.

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay closed the door softly behind her, it was stupid really, she could tell by the way his shoulders tensed, that Jack knew someone else had entered the kitchen and that someone was her.

"I just wanted some water, It's been so hot lately."

"There's a cool pitcher in the fridge." That was all he said before returning to the washing up, leaving Sharpay feeling as though she was walking on egg shells opening the fridge.

Having taken a drink she felt rationality return, this tension was ridiculous and unnecessary.

"Jack."

No comment.

"Jack, please?"

Realising she wasn't about to disappear from the kitchen or indeed his life he turned to face her, soap suds not deterring from the harsh look on his face.

"Me and Troy being engaged, it doesn't have to be awkward. All that stuff it's in the past and I'd really like to just get on with my father in law."

His expression softened slightly and he even managed a slight sheepish smile.

"Your right, I guess it was just a shock to see you again." He cleared his throat in a way that sounded like he was clearing his mind too. "You look really great by the way."

She smiled relaxing feeling for the first time in that evening glad she had worn white.

"Wow, so father in law… that's what I'm going to be hey?"

"Yep, it feels weird to call you that though, can you still be Jack?"

He laughed humourlessly; "I can always be Jack."

They were silent for a while and as of old, Sharpay found herself gazing at his neck; it hadn't changed, not one bit and it reassured her inexplicably.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Sharpay was now sitting at the Bolton breakfast bar, her gazes drifting from Jack's neck to her engagement ring.

"Do you love Troy?"

She felt the question shatter her calm like rock to a window.

****

Jacks POV:

Straight off he knew he had asked the wrong thing. Jack could feel coldness spreading from where Sharpay sat at the breakfast bar to his back.

Having done with the washing up, he shook his hands dry and turned to face the answer.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Her tone was defensive, there was shock in her expression and something that almost looked like hurt in her eyes except it was covered by fierceness.

"Well it's just that you guys were dating when we…got involved, and now your goner get married to him. It's just, Sharpay, are you sure that you love Troy? Because I don't want him to get hurt."

The look of fierceness on her intensified as she got up; "Well I guess I have a question for you to Jack; Do you love Lou-Anne? I mean you got involved with me and you were married to her at the time and still are."

There was no missing the sarcasm in her reply and Jack knew she was right; he hadn't exactly shown a good example of loving behaviour towards his own wife.

"I'm sorry, you're right; neither of us were innocent-"

"No. I know what we did was wrong, but I do care about your son, a lot."

"And I care about my wife."

It was his turn to be defensive now.

"Really?"

There was something deeper then that question burning in her eyes and hardly aware of what he was doing Jack was moving closer, his fierceness now matching hers.

"Forget it."

She turned to leave the kitchen but Jack grabbed her shoulder and their first physical contact in 3 years was like a burst of electricity between them, holding them to the spot.

They breathed in each others spaces and Jack was reminded of the night they had spent at the motel when he had walked in on her in the bathroom, that current he had felt pass between them.

This though, this moment right then; hand on her shoulder and dishcloth in the other was deeper then anything they had ever shared.

"I've missed you"

He whispered the words in her face. She let out a strangled noise, like a restriction in her throat been broken.

"Babes it's like eleven, I'll drop you off."

That simple shout from the sitting room bought both of them back to earth.

Sharpay left the kitchen, only turning at the door to look back. And in that look Jack had no idea what he read.

****

I'm really nervous about how this chap turned out, what with that being their first conversation in 3 year. How was it? Did I fail miserably?…


	18. Chapter 18

****

Hello y'all it's BBQ Time at the Bolton's!

****

Great Sheba

Jack's POV:

"Honey are you ready?

They'll be here soon and I don't want them thinking we have no manners."

"Nearly, and there's ages until they arrive, plus I think half of the Evans live in St Tropez, so I doubt they'll come down for a Saturday barbeque,"

Jack retorted down the stairs and hurried looping his tie round his neck, damn he hated wearing those thing.

A few minutes later and he was downstairs, or at least what use to be downstairs, but now resembled colourful mayhem.

"Lou-Anne are 20 different coloured napkins really all that necessary?"

His wife turned irritably to him, a tray of freshly made canapés in hand; "There not for the barbeque! Its just to show Cherie, I'm hoping we'll be able to start some wedding plans amongst the insanities!"

Jack went to the garden, where he had been put under fierce instruction to start up the barbeque and he suspected to get out from under his wife's stressed feet.

He had awoken in bad spirits from the dinner of the evening before and the prospect of entertaining the Evans and the rest of their prospective in-laws that unfortunately didn't live all the way in St Tropez, hadn't cheered him all that much.

But as the time came closer for the barbeque to begin; Jack found a growing sense of anticipation, almost childlike and he found himself checking his watch, waiting for something but he didn't know what.

"Jack there here!"

Lou-Anne's voice carried down to the lawn and following her line of vision, Jack could see a few Mercedes' and 4x4's making a procession down their quiet street, all heading towards the Bolton household.

"Hello there! You and your lovely wife must be Jack and Lou-Anne Bolton?!"

Lou-Anne, having rushed outside at the sight of the guests, held out her hand and nodded accordingly.

"We are indeed, pleased to meet you, uh-"

"Francis and Randy Evans and can I say it is a pleasure to be in your lovely garden!"

Randy's wife cut in and smiled politely at the friendly if slightly pompous Evans relatives.

Cherie and Vince were the next to come out of their family car and they walked up cheerfully to greet Jack and Lou-Anne. Having arrived in the same car followed; Ryan, Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay was wearing a light summery dress in vivid red, and Jack wondered if their was a colour in which she didn't look great in.

As the trio came closer, Jack found that feeling of anticipation growing so his heart was actually beating a little faster and he knew it had nothing to do with Troy or Ryan but a lot to do with Sharpay who avoided looking his way as she was pulled into a hug by Lou-Anne.

****

Sharpay's POV:

"Darling, you know I was a bit worried about today,

I thought perhaps Lou-Anne wouldn't be able to cope with the stress of a barbeque for so many people, most of which the Bolton's don't even know.

But, she's done really well, ohhhh look at those napkins she's set out! I bet they're for the wedding, I have to go and have look at them or I'll simply explode!"

Sharpay half amused half exasperated watched her mother go and immerse herself in the joy's of napkins.

Sharpay had also been worried about today, but unlike her mother; her worries were more centred on the awkwardness of being around Jack then whether or not Lou-Anne could cope serving canapés for a dozen people.

Thinking of Jack she allowed her gaze to drift off in his direction, knowing she was safe from a return glance as he was being currently quizzed on the kind of charcoal he used for his barbeques by her uncle Randy.

He looked hot.

So hot.

The thought formed itself before she could stop it, and she couldn't help but grin at her juvenile musings.

Sharpay sighed stuck between the urge to just be around him and yet the overwhelming feeling that she couldn't trust herself, not where Jack was concerned anyhow.

Spotting Ryan a little further of, she headed in his direction hoping for a distraction.

"My, my little Sharpay Evans haven't you grown up a mighty bit?!" Sharpay looked up into the aged face, her great aunt Sheba greeted her with the same sentence every year.

"Hi aunty Sheba, how are you doing?"

"Ah my backs giving me a bit of trouble, but ain't nothing time won't fix."

She smiled and as usual gave no comment on the fact that Sheba's back had been giving her a bit of trouble for the last couple of decades.

"Well now I didn't come down all the way from Louisiana to get bored to death by your father business stories, tell me all about that fine boy you getting wed to"

Sharpay suppressed a laugh, another thing about her aunt Sheba that could be both embarrassing and funny was her inability to use tact.

"Well um he's names Troy and he-"

"Hold on girl, I need some sustenance in me before I can listen to anything."

So they made their way towards the barbeque where Jack was no longer being grilled by uncle Randy.

"Rare steak please."

Jack's face, already registering surprise at Sheba's colourful and eccentric appearance, looked more confused at her request.

"Ah I'm only kidding handsome, a quarter pounder will do me just fine."

She let out a cackle and even Jack smiled warming to her humour.

Sharpay observed him from her aunties side, they were happily discussing Sheba's cattle ranch. Not feeling all that hungry and in danger of calling Jack's attention to her by her staring, she began to move away.

However aunt Sheba's arm shot out and pulled her back roughly; for an old person her grip was strong.

"Now hold on missy you aint told me about this Troy feller,"

Jack looked her way for the first time;

"I'm sorry did you want something to eat?"

"No I'm fine, thanks.."

She let her words drift off not even looking him in the eyes.

"Well so spill girl, I'm 75 I can't wait forever"

Drawing her attention back to her impatient aunt, she began telling her about Troy and how they'd met. Soon, however, Sharpay felt herself becoming irritated; her aunt wasn't satisfied with a little information, she kept pumping her for more and Sheba being Sheba her questions weren't even remotely tactful;

"Mmm well he seems an alright feller a bit less stocky then I would like side, cant imagine he's all that good in bed."

Sharpay's face flooded with red at her aunties words.

"Sheba, you cant say something like that-"

"I can and I have. I may be older then the hills but I know how it is these day so don't you be acting like your whiter then the driven snow, cause I sure know I wasn't at you age."

She finished her speech with a reminiscent chuckle and Sharpay for the first time in her life prayed for the ground to swallow up and chuck out somewhere far far away. And why of all people did this have to happen in front of Jack!

"Um aunty look I think-"

"I think I hear Randy Evans talking about cattle."

Interrupted Jack.

"Over my dead body he is, that Randy knows damn dirt about cattle!"

And with that aunt Sheba strolled of to land upon the unsuspecting Randy Evans.

"Thank you." Sharpay breathed out, her face still matching her dress and only remaining to thank Jack because he had saved her from further humiliation by the clutches of her aunt.

"No problem," she noticed Jack himself was slightly red a round the hears and there was something hard about his face that resembled yesterday.

"I use to have a n aunt a bit like that, she had dementia though so we all had to forgive her."

"Bet she wasn't as bad."

"No probably not."

He's smile lasted longer then was the social norm and it was an effort for Sharpay to pull herself away from that gaze, those dark blue eyes that seemed to hold her like rabbits in headlights.

"Well thanks again I better go and rescue uncle Randy though."

****

Ah poor uncle Randy and poor Sharpay, awkward much…

Please review dear readers oh and I would love to hear what you thought of aunt Sheba?!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Fatherly chats:

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay looked into the diamond depth of her engagement ring, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

She was seated in her fathers study; an old childhood habit. It was so calm and familiar in there, even the smell of books and wood polish had remained untouched over the years.

And as she sat twirling her engagement ring with her finger, every sparkling ray seemed to be capturing her whirling thoughts.

Troy

The wedding

The future

Jack…

Troy

The wedding

The future

Jack…

Her mind felt like a carousel wheel, going round and round.

And with every day that passed her fate became increasingly sealed.

The wedding…

Of course that was what she wanted, what she had agreed to, yet the carousel wouldn't stop.

That was the main reason she had sought out the refuge of her father's study; to escape the future, just for a little bit. Her mother and Lou-Anne's wedding plans were spread all over the house, her own bedroom was currently filled with preparations; invitations and a dozen pictures of wedding cakes her mother had beseeched her to look through.

But they thankfully she could relax in here, if only for a while.

"Princess I think your mother wants your opinion on some wedding napkins."

The look on Sharpay's face must have said something to her father as he closed the study door gently behind him.

"Thank you daddy."

She told him gratefully as he pulled his favourite chair opposite hers.

"No problem princess, cant blame you for grabbing a little peace."

Mr. Evans picked up a calendar on his desk and his eyes widened as he passed it to her.

"What?"

"Look, only a week until the big day."

Looking down she could see he was right, only a few days remained until her summer wedding, the vivid red circle around the appointed date seemed to glare at her.

"Yeah, there's still so much to do though."

He put the calendar she had passed him back, upon his desk.

"I wouldn't worry about that your mother seems to have things on hand. Mmm cant believe my little princess is getting hitched, I can still remember the little girl who would do live shows with her brother in the sitting room and the teenager who came storming back furious after she lost out in the lead role to that Montez girl."

Snapping out of her slightly melancholy mood Sharpay laughed at her fathers speech;

"Ah dad don't! I was such a brat back then!"

Smiling warmly down at his daughter, Vince observed her closely;

"I guess time flies by so quick you don't even realise people are changing or growing. Well I suppose I should do the fatherly thing and tell you to go and see your mother before she's driven insane about the napkins dilemma."

Sharpay stopped laughing and sighed slightly. "Just a little bit longer please?"

Shacking his head amusedly her father got up; "Okay princess. I love you."

Sharpay looked up at him, touched, and wishing she could share some of what she was feeling inside.

****

Jack's POV:

Jack sat at the kitchen table watching coffee swirl around in the depth of his cup.

He'd been doing that a lot lately. Perhaps if he swirled the cup hard enough the velvety substance would reveal answers.

Wasn't that ridiculous?

Then again hadn't his existence for the past few weeks been ridiculous in itself?

A middle aged man who instead of celebrating the coming wedding of his son couldn't stop thinking about the bride.

Sharpay, Sharpay……

She was like a bad headache no pain killer could dissolve.

Of course they were forced to socialise, the all merging of the Evans and Bolton family had taken up a lot of the schedule ever since the engagement had been announced. But they hardly ever spoke, in fact Jack had a strong suspicion Sharpay was ensuring at least 3 metres in distance between them whenever they were in the same place.

He missed her.

That was the bitter truth. Strange how she was closer now then she had been over the last three years and yet he missed her, for the first time, like hell.

Not just physically, but her; her laugh her voice, every time they socialised he heard it and yet almost all of it was directed at everyone else but him and he wanted some of it, some of her.

"Hey dad."

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts and looked around at his son.

"Hi, I thought you were with your mother at the Evans place?"

"Yeah, thought I'd let mum handle it, all their going to do is talk about napkins or whatever"

He knew only to well what Troy was talking about.

"And anyhow thought I'd spend some time with my old man."

Troy let smiled happily at him and Jack felt one of those unusual pangs of fatherhood that transported him back to a time when he would have father son chats about every thing under the sun, back to a time when he hadn't distanced himself from his son by his constant thoughts on his fiancé.

"So you ready to get wed son?"

Troy blew his hair out of his face in an old childhood habit and his eyes widened slightly mesmerised.

"Yeah man, I cant believe its in like a week."

"You excited?"

Jack searched his face closely for any clue but Troy's usual easy confidence shined through;

"Yep, cant wait. I think Shar's getting a little overwhelmed with the all preparations but I know she'll be happy on the day."

Jack smiled absentmindedly. He knew he would have to fain happiness on the day.

****

Okay I know I have been depriving you of some Shack action, but its all important build up for the big big day. As ever please review, it makes me smile )


	20. Chapter 20

****

Hey there I know I'm uding later then usual but hope you'll like this one anyways! I'm happy teheh it's my birthday tomorrow!

Suiting and dressing up

****

Jack's POV:

"You look nice honey."

"Thanks Lou but I cant breath?"

Jack told his wife whilst fussing with the black bow tie currently strangling his neck

They were at home and trying out the wedding clothes Lou-Anne had bought in a mad rush between the catering and music preparations.

"Stop complaining you look great, unlike me who'll be resembling mother whale in this dress, I cant believe I've put on another stone this year!"

Jack stopped trying to loosen his bow and walked over to where Lou-Anne stood in front of the mirror an anxious look on her face at her reflection.

He put his arms around her as gently as the stiff tux permitted.

"You look great."

She gave a brief smile at the mirrored Jack then turned away shaking her head hopelessly.

"I wont next to Cherie, I'm telling you she'll be dressed in some designer outfit looking ten years younger next to me."

"I thought you and Cherie were Friends?"

She gave an impatient sigh and moved further away from him and the mirror;

"We are, its just sometimes I feel so embarrassed; she's the one paying for the venue and most of the catering and her and Vince are going to give them a present of a house. And I just don't want them to think Sharpay's marrying below-"

A flare of anger lit in Jack; "What that she's marrying below her?

Lou-Anne their modern people their not going to think that and I know were not as loaded as them but where not poor either."

She fiddled with her bracelet not taking a lot of comfort from his words. "I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the work there's still to do until Saturday, okay Jack take your tux off I don't want it getting dirty before the big day."

And with that she began changing out of her dress. Taking off he's own handsome, if slightly suffocating, tux, Jack frowned, deep in his own thoughts.

The last few days, or more the last few weeks he'd been a mess and now he felt worn out. But watching Lou-Anne changing, comprehension dawned on Jack; he hadn't known about the gift of a house to the newly weds, and yet why not get them a house?

Sharpay and Troy were going to get married on Saturday, they would live together maybe bring up a family and they would be happy, he even hopped they would be happy.

Knowing this, he felt all of a sudden better, he had finely accepted the inevitable wedding and he now knew what he needed to focus on.

He walked towards his wife and lifting her head gently with his hand kissed the top of her head, "Lou its going to be a great day, and what's more you'll look great in that dress."

As she smiled surprised up at him, Jack knew he would find the strength to sit through the ceremony.

****

Sharpay's POV:

"Shar, mums going to freak!"

"So we just wont tell her."

It was Wednesday morning; Sharpay and Ryan were currently standing in the lavish changing room at "L'amour…" boutique for bridal wear.

"Yeah it would probably giver her a heart attack if she knew you haven't picked your wedding dress 3 days before your wedding!"

"I just couldn't decide when we were here the other week okay."

Before the siblings could argue on about Sharpay's lack of dress a women entered the changing room; she was wearing a stylish black dress and had the appearance of someone who had never looked better then at middle age.

"You must be the bride to be who couldn't decide on the gown."

She said kindly and smiled at Sharpay and Ryan taking the formers hand softly in hers.

"Yep that's me and my mother thinks I already picked out a dress, which I haven't so I really need your help-"

"Call me Serena and worry not I will help you find the perfect dress, Cassie, bring in our summer collection."

A friendly faced and bespectacled Cassie came in, bringing with her boxes which when opened delicately by Serena revealed some of the most gorgeous dresses Sharpay had ever seen.

"Its no good."

Sharpay opened the curtains. She was on to her fourth dress now and beautiful as they had seemed in their boxes none of them seemed right on her.

And now she was facing Serena, Cassie and Ryan feeling close to a break down; at this rate she would be getting married in jeans.

"Your right it makes you look like a meringue."

Serena shook her head at the dress and Sharpay got back into the dressing room wondering if it was too late to have a nudist wedding…

"Darling don't bother with the other dresses, come out I think I have something that could work…"

Leaving Ryan and Cassie downstairs, Sharpay was led up the stairs of the boutique, they entered what appeared to be some more private changing rooms.

Serena disappeared to hunt down the little something that she thought might work.

"What do you think?"

Sharpay looked up at the dress Serena was holding up as delicately as if it were made of porcelain.

The dress wasn't like the others; it had no big glittering jewels or bold colours, it wasn't even fully white and yet there was a simple elegance to it.

Taking it she closed the curtain behind her and slipped it on, she made a silent prayer before turning to face the mirror.

Her prayer was answered and she was left slightly speechless at her reflection; the dress fitted her body like a glove and its beautiful simplicity seemed to enhance her features; her shape, her tanned skinned that showed through the strapless part and her hair that waved against the material almost part of the dress itself.

"Serena its beautiful."

She came out of the changing room and smiled happily, for the first time that day, at the older women.

"That's the one!"

****

I'm going to try and add a link to my profile of the dress. Whoopee I turn 17 tomorrow! Please let me wake up to a pile of reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

****

Tum tum te tum! Its the wedding! Okay I've dedicated this all chapter to Jack and Sharpay time as I do believe its _tres_ important. Be warned mes amigos; this chapter is rather an epic…

Say anything but that.

Jack's POV:

Jack stared down at his shuffling feet as he stood outside the ancient door.

Get a grip man.

Just go in there; tell her Lou-Anne and her mother were to busy to do this little thing so it had fallen to him, give her the parcel, then leave. That simple.

1, 2, 3

He opened the door but he's explanation died in his throat as she turned to face him.

"Wow.

You look um…. That's a beautiful dress."

Her eyes widened as he moved further into the bridal chamber and she gave a small painful smile at his remark.

Getting a grip on himself and returning to why he was here instead of in the main church awaiting the ceremony, Jack cleared his throat and took out a thin rectangular leather package from his pocket.

"Uh Its from your mother- her and Lou-Anne are busy trying to stop your aunt Sheba from arguing with the priest, so they asked me to give you this."

She gave humourless laugh and accepted the package from Jack.

"Yeah sounds like Sheba, she cant stand priests, I think if it was up to her she'd be conducting the service."

Despite himself Jack smiled widely; the picture of Sheba Evans dressed in priest robes and a dog collar was irresistible.

Sharpay tore her eyes away from him and busied herself opening the leather case, an aged diamante necklace fell into her palm and she held it up an inscrutable look on her face.

"Something old."

"Pardon?"

"You know; something old, something new…"

He nodded to show he understood and she turned towards the mirror beginning to put the necklace on.

A couple of minutes ticked by and Jack wondered if he should go now and wondered why he didn't want to. Sharpay was struggling with the necklace and Jack moved tensely forward, so he was faced with both their reflection.

Without asking or being asked he took the necklace from her and slipped it around her neck. His attention was so focused on not grazing her skin with his fingers that it was a wonder he managed to fasten the fiddly piece of jewellery on at all.

He did though and she turned a grateful smile on her lips.

He could smell her scent and it was dangerous to be standing here so close, when his task was completed and according to the old grandfather clock in the corner; the wedding was going to start soon, too soon.

Moving towards the door Jack's resolution from 3 days ago dissolved, he felt that if he left now without saying something then he would lose her and that scared the hell out of him.

"Don't marry him."

She turned as though she had expected it, a painful look on her face, this time without the smile.

****

Sharpay's POV:

For a second she had thought he would leave the room without looking back.

She was glad, she had the strangest feeling that if he left there was no going back.

"Don't marry him."

He repeated, closing the door behind him once more.

"I have too."

"Call it of."

"I cant."

"You can."

He looked determined and Sharpay felt a little throb of anger.

"Why now Jack? I'm going to get married in less then 10 minutes!"

"Please don't do it."

There was something more painful then determination when he said this . But she couldn't-wouldn't let herself get carried away with this thing between them not now when the clock was ticking.

"You have to go-"

"Okay I'll go and you'll get married.

Then what?

You and Troy will move in together, have a few kids, he'll be out there living his dream and you'll be a content suburban housewife forever?"

His tone was rising and Sharpay felt angry but most of all fear, fear at the future he was painting.

"Stop it."

But he wouldn't.

"Come on Sharpay you'd get bored in a year, I know you-"

"You don't know me!"

"Fine! I knew you then, we use to share things I know this was never what you would have wanted."

"I was 17 I didn't know what I wanted!"

"A life of weekend barbeques with the Robinson's next door and an annual holiday to visit the family in St. Tropez?!"

Once again he was painting a future she didn't want to face and it was too much, he was being unfair.

"As opposed to a life of quickies in sleazy hotels and sneaking behind everyone's back."

That stooped him, because of course it was the truth wasn't it? They stared at each other, both breathing as though they had ran a race. Suddenly Jack's hard stare disappeared and he seem to sink defeated.

"I love you."

Her heart stalled for a second.

"Don't say it, please say anything but that."

"I do I love you, I wasn't sure before but I do and so do you-"

"I don't."

"You do or we wouldn't be arguing 5 minutes before your wedding."

He was right but she was sick of him being right, not when all of this was so wrong.

"I cant, I love Troy.

How can you do this to him Jack? He's your son."

"Yes I know and I hate myself, but I love him too and I don't want him to end up in a loveless marriage."

"Like yours and Lou-Anne?"

She spat out, hoping it would silence him.

"Yes, I don't want that for him… or you."

"I cant do this right now."

"When then? During the reception? on your honeymoon?!"

"I love Troy, I do. Please just go."

"No."

"Get out Jack, or I'll call someone."

He couldn't stay or something would happen that they would both regret.

"And tell them what?

"I'll figure something, I did drama after all. Just go."

"Fine, fine I'll leave but promise me you'll think about it?"

"I have 3 minutes and my mascaras running, I'll think about it."

Her makeup was running not from tears, not yet, but from agitation from fear and desperation. He closed the door behind him, giving one last imploring look before going.

****

She laughed in the silence of the bridal chamber; right now when she was less then 3 minutes from getting married, right now when her mind should be full of happiness and excitement.

**__**

"I'll think about it."

Like she could think of anything else.

****

Think about it indeed! But what will she decide; stick with Tropay or give Shack a chance? I'm off to London for a couple of days so adios!


	22. Chapter 22

****

Hello, hello. Right decision time for Sharpay….

3 minutes and I'm standing at the cross roads

Sharpay POV:

Sharpay looked up at the grandfather clock; 3 minutes and she was standing at the cross roads.

Path 1; Troy… Get married. Surely this was the right path. Boyfriend. Husband?

Path 2; Jack… Take up into the unknown. Surely this was pointless, impossible. Her boyfriends father. Her father in-law?

She tore her eyes away from the clock, it was no use willing time to stop, because it wouldn't and her 3 minutes were passing swiftly.

She was sat facing the mirror and watched her reflection. Her hair was curled loosely around her shoulders and back; half up half down, immaculately made up face, now she wiped up the slightly smudged mascara.

Serena had been right; the dress was perfect.

Her twinkling eyes stared back at her, not shining from joy but from emotion so deep she could feel it scaling up her throat, threatening to break through her shinning orbs.

She took a steadying breath and shut her eyes, whishing she could be out of this dress, this church, this decision.

In a panic her eyes flew open.

Shit!

Her 3 minutes were almost up, any moment now someone was going to call her to the ceremony.

What was she supposed to do?!

She almost hated Jack for what he had done, and yet she couldn't, her eyes burnt and she tasted salt at the thought of what Jack made her feel.

There was a quick rap at the door and her fathers voice broke into the silence of the chamber; "Princess, its time."

"Just a sec."

Jack? Troy?

She gave a final searching look in the ancient mirror and finding her answer walked to the door.

****

Jack's POV:

Jack sat at the edge of the front row. Next to him was his wife, with an expression on her face as though she was the one about to get wed.

Suddenly the loud chatter that filled the small stone church came to a stop.

The low sounds of the organ began and as one everyone assembled turned their heads to catch a first view of the bride.

A few seconds passed and; 'Here comes the bride', was well started yet there remained no sign of the real bride.

All around smiles began to falter and an expectant silence filled the church. Jack could hear the loud beating of his own heart against the stiff tux.

He watched the empty air where Sharpay was meant to be standing and felt relief flood through him; she had decided to put a stop to the wedding. A part of Jack hated himself for his joy, he knew Troy would be devastated. But most of all he knew Troy and Sharpay didn't belong together; chalk and cheese.

All of a sudden, however, she appeared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, remembering how theatrical she was in her early youth.

Jack waited, not for the ceremony to start, but for Sharpay to announce the wedding had been cancelled.

She began moving up the aisle and he frowned, something wasn't right; she was moving slowly and her arms were linked to her fathers, like he was going to give her away.

Realisation dawned on Jack like a bucket of cold water; nothing was going to get cancelled, she was about to marry Troy as planned.

Going against the general tide, Jack turned his head back around so as not to see her. His face hardened and something constricted in his chest.

He knew the moment was approaching when she would pass his seat and he cursed himself for having sat on the edge of the pew.

Her dress brushed against his arm and Jack shut his eyes as the material made contact with his skin.

Troy smiled happily as he took in Sharpay, she barely managed to smile back.

The ceremony started; He watched painfully transfixed at the trio of an old bolding priest, Troy and Sharpay at the altar.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage"

Lou-Anne squeezed his hand excitedly, a sentiment he couldn't return.

The smallest mercy Jack could be thankful for was that the couple had not prepared personal vows; had he had to sit there listening to Sharpay speak words of love about Troy that he knew were not real, he didn't know what he would have done.

The service seemed to drag on forever, for Jack at least, he muttered something about the bathroom and made his was to a side passage

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jack walked away quicker, he didn't want to look back, he didn't want to see her decision.

****

Noooooo she choose Troy!

I feel hatred coming towards me… But I didn't want the all stereotypical wedding moment where the bride jilts the groom, worry not though Shack are far from over.

Next chapter; The wedding reception and harsh words are exchanged.


	23. Chapter 23

****

Hello, hello my darlings!

Righto: this chapter's format is going to be different to the others; instead of POV's it's going to be sort of like a song fic. This idea and song appeared to me as I was listening to it on a train in London, I'm sure you all know it and it's one of my favourite songs out at the moment so here you go!

Disclaimer; I don't own 'No air' although I wouldn't mind owning Chris Brown (sigh…)

****

No air

The hot reception hall shone with electro lights and echoed with clinking glasses, happy chatter and music.

Guests wondered about either; sitting at the delicate little round tables drinking or on the wide dance floor.

"Girly mind your step! You may be the bride but your not the only grover on this dance floor!"

Sharpay barely heard aunt Sheba's exclamation, her attention was caught up by the man her aunt had been dancing with; Jack.

"Sorry, it's Sheba right?"

Troy apologised doing a bad job of hiding his amusement at Sheba's eccentric appearance. She had graced the wedding day by showing up in a gown that was a vivid rainbow colour and wore a bright yellow headscarf that trailed so long it had managed to trip up more then one person on the dance floor.

"That it is and don't you forget it!

Now then your father here is a good dancer but I've never been one to stick with one partner, so what say we swap and I show you how we moved in the good old day's!"

It was more of an order then a suggestion and before anyone realised what had happened; Sheba grabbed Troy's arm and led him off to the start of a new song.

It happened so quick, then Sharpay realised what this meant; her and Jack had been left to dance together.

A grim expression on his face, Jack moved closer and put his arms around her waist.

**__**

If I should die before I wake  
Because you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

Damn! Sharpay had liked this song, but now she cursed it; why did it have to be a slow song when she danced with him?

Resolutely she kept her eyes down but she knew he was staring at her.

**__**

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there an other way I can make you understand?

Jack watched her unashamedly, he knew her eyes were avoiding his, but this was probably the only time during this celebration they would be standing so close.

**__**

But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

They moved effortlessly around, hardly noticing anyone else, they where in locked in their own world.

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_**

He watched her, the muscles in her face tightening at this situation. She watched the floor, their feet dancing in perfect unison, her dress swaying against his trouser leg.

**__**

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

"Why did you do it?"

His question forced her head up to meet his gaze and she answered him quietly almost angry; "Why do you think Jack."

**__**

I walked, I ran, I jumped,  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

"You were afraid. But you know, deep down, you know it's the wrong choice."

He stated, his tone cold and factual, a paradox to the pain he felt at her choice.

**__**

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care

"My only wrong choice was starting something stupid three years ago."

Even as she said it, it was strange remembering how different her emotions of three years ago had been; simple instead of this tangled mess.

**__**

So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

At her words he suddenly wished they were back in the past, before it hurt so much to know she was- had chosen someone else.

**__**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

From the corner of her eye she could see Troy dancing with her aunt Sheba, laughing from too much wine. Everyone in this hall was laughing, talking, dancing not knowing how the bride's heart was being ripped in two. She had chosen her path but he was making it so hard.

**__**

Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe

"So this is it? You won't change your mind, you'll happily be with someone you don't love!"

His voice was rising and he cursed everyone for being there when all he wanted was to be alone with just her, a little longer.

**__**

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

"Yes."

Jack stopped himself from retorting as Ryan Evans and his dance partner were dancing close to them.

"Hey! Sharpay isn't it? Serena was right you look beautiful in that dress."

Sharpay gave a small thanks and a polite nod to Cassie, the friendly bespectacled girl from 'L'amour…' boutique that Ryan had asked to accompany him to the wedding.

**__**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Ryan and Cassie moved away and along with everybody else, Sharpay and Jack were dancing closer, he could smell her perfume, feel the material that separated his hands from her waist.

Even under the after shave, she could smell his manly smell, her hands rested tensely on his neck, only his collar separating her from feeling that favourite part of his physic.

**__**

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air

"Fine. I'll never mention us again. We'll leave this in the past."

There was no sarcasm to his words as Sharpay looked back into those dark blue eyes, now the darkest she'd ever seen them.

She nodded dumbly, this was what she had wanted but as he put his head near her own neck so he no longer had to see her, she felt something hard beat against her chest.

**__**

Got me here out in the water so deep

The bright disco ball she was looking at glimmered as her eyes watered and she swallowed back the hard lump forming in her throat. She wondered if he knew she was silently crying into his back and she wondered if he hated her for it.

**__**

Tell me how you gon' be here without me?

He let his face be half hidden in her hair, tears began to prick painfully at his eyes. He wanted to stay forever dancing, forever with her in his arm because he knew that when this song ended he would never be able to hold her like this again.

**__**

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

"I love you."

**__**

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air …

Ahhhhhhh love that song. Lyrics are from: ****

****

Right next chapter will flash into the future and a figure from the past returns….

__


	24. Chapter 24

****

It's summer, a year since the wedding and a someone from the past comes to visit…

Guess who?

Jack's POV:

Jack threw the basketball into the hoop and smiled, satisfied at the resounding clunk that meant the ball had hit its target.

He grabbed a towel from the garden bench and ran it over his sweating face and back. He'd been playing for about an hour, Lou-Anne was out shopping so their was only himself at home and it being the summer holidays, Jack had energy to spare.

"Not as young as you use to be."

He thought out loud as the stitch in his side gave him a painful throb.

The last year had not been a good one.

After that last 'I love you', Jack had stuck to his word and the maybe that had been between him and Sharpay was not mentioned again by either.

It wasn't like the last time, four years ago now, when he had broken things off with her on the day of her graduation. Back then he had succeeded, in some measures, to work on his marriage.

But this last year, after the wedding, Jack's heart seemed to have completely deserted his relationship. The 'I do's' at the altar had been the starting point of no longer caring if his marriage disintegrated around him.

Somehow though, Jack and Lou-Anne were still together. He'd bought up divorce; after all Troy was grown up and they had grown apart so what was the use of carrying on?

But Lou-Anne wouldn't see it through, it would be shameful, the neighbourhood would talk, Troy would be upset….

It was no use pointing out that more then half the people in their street were divorced and that Troy had his own life and, bitterly Jack would re-call, his own marriage to occupy him.

It didn't really matter to Jack anymore, so married they remained, they argued less but this was because they hardly ever spoke. She had her book clubs and he had the new generations of Wildcats to manage.

Rolling the damp towel up, Jack re-entered the house. The kitchen counters were heaped with groceries and Lou-Anne, who had just returned, was engaged in packing them away.

Silently he helped her pack things until everything was tidied up. Jack was just leaving the kitchen, they had nothing to talk about, when Lou-Anne stopped him.

"You'll never guess who Troy and I saw in the shop"

Jack turned with a small frown, curious by his wife bothering to communicate at all and by what she'd just said.

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay half danced half cooked around her kitchen.

She was alone and busying herself with dinner; Troy was due home any moment.

It was a Friday night, the radio was playing her favourite song and the lasagne she was preparing was set to be her best yet.

Sticking the dish in the oven, Sharpay allowed herself a glass of wine and drunk it leisurely looking around.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was small but cosy, the warm orange colour of the tiles seemed to be shinning along with the nearly set sun and the counters seemed to sparkle with her calm happiness.

Draining the last of her glass, Sharpay began loading it and the rest of the utensils she'd been using into the dish washer.

Life was good, The choice she had made, though painful had been the right one. Troy was busy working with the Red Hawks and she had been offered a contract modelling for a state fashion magazine, it wasn't glamorous but it was something she had achieved on her own without relying on her parents contacts and better yet she'd been invited to teach part time at the local theatre.

They lived in a good neighbourhood and though it wasn't the luxury of the Evans mansion she'd grown up in, her parents wedding present was nice and she felt happy at the work her and Troy had put in to make it their own.

Occasionally Jack's words would run through her head; **_"Come on Sharpay you'd get bored in a year" _**And then her mind would wonder and she would feel a pang at what they almost didn't have.

She saw him often, of course it was unavoidable they were linked through Troy, but they both managed things so that even if they were forced to socialise, they could go months without saying anything but what met basic civil ness. They both made sure they were never alone.

Her married life sometimes got to her; the way her and Troy could at times be whole worlds apart as though their minds and soles dwelled on different thing, but she learnt to accept and deal with that occasional emptiness.

Sharpay was snapped out of her reverie when the front door opened and Troy's cheerful voice carried to the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who I've got with me Shar!"

She came out to the corridor, not expecting Chad who came around too often for her to have to guess, but thinking it would be Jason, Zeke or some other former wildcat.

But the smiling figure who stood next to Troy in the doorway was most definitely female.

She was taller and her face had matured, her make up and style had become more grown up, sophisticated, was the word that came to Sharpay's mind as she took in the dark skinny jeans and leather boots.

Despite those changes, she recognised with a startle who the young women standing next to her husband was.

"Oh my god, Gabriella!"

****

When I begun this fic I dint think I would ever bring Gabriella into it as she seemed unnecessary but I've given it a lot of thought and her reappearance is going to be pretty significant…


	25. Chapter 25

****

Hello, hello! So Gabriella's back…. Okay Sharpay's POV is pretty lengthy in this chapter and most of Jack's POV is from the past (Hence the italics.)

Dinner down memory lane.

Sharpay's POV:

"This lasagne taste great Sharpay!"

Gabriella exclaimed, smiling towards her before swallowing an other mouthful of the meal she had prepared.

The trio had moved from the corridor, with Troy and Sharpay insistent that she stayed for dinner, Gabriella had joined them, not where they habitually ate at the breakfast bar but in the usually vacated dinning room.

Sharpay returned the smile warmly and carried on the exchanging of information, having Gabriella Montez in her house after all these years was so unexpected and all three of them had barely paused for breath.

"So where are you staying?"

"Taylor's, well her parents"

Troy shook his head and poured himself some more wine; "I'm going to kill Chad for not telling me!"

Gabriella laughed and raised her hands; "He didn't know, in fact no one knew but Taylor and her mum obviously. I made her swear not to tell anyone."

Turned out Gabriella had gotten her mum's company, who she now worked for, to transfer her to their branch in Albuquerque. She'd been in town for a couple of weeks and had ran into Troy and his mum whilst grocery shopping with Mrs. Mckessie.

Sharpay and Troy told her the obvious, they had been married a year last summer.

"So do you still sing?" Troy asked her curiously.

"It drives my boss mad!"

After that the whole discussion was reminiscing on the singing they all use to do in high school; the talent competition and the musicals crazy old Darbus use to organise.

They laughed and joked about the past, Troy looked the happiest Sharpay had seen him in a while and it suddenly dawned on her that she had never enjoyed Gabriella's company as much as now, in fact, if her memory was correct the old Sharpay had pretty much hated this most unexpected visitor.

"Hey can I join you?"

Gabriella had just entered the kitchen curiously.

Sharpay looked around from the three coffee mugs she'd been handling and gave a smile in answer.

"Sure grab a stool the coffee's ready, where's Troy?"

"Oh he's gone upstairs to find me some old senior year photos. Thought we could reminisce some more." Gabriella answered sitting herself down accordingly.

Sharpay bought over two mugs of steaming coffee and put herself opposite her.

"I don't think, as nice as you are, you can have fond memories of me from high school."

Gabriella gave a small smile with a reminiscent gleam in her eyes; "Well I guess there wasn't to much love lost between us."

Sharpay gave a small laugh and took a sip from her cup.

"Mmm your letting me off way to lightly, I think the term heinous bitch, pretty much covers the way I was towards you."

They both laughed into their coffee and Gabriella nodded acceptingly; "Okay, but you different now your-"

"Humane?" Sharpay helped out and she nodded smiling again.

"I guess after you left, I kind of thought everything would be the way I wanted it but it wasn't really.

It's weird but up until senior year, all my life, I'd always gotten what I wanted easily and since then, I don't know I just kind of didn't care all that much, I think I relaxed a bit more and learnt to work for the things I wanted."

She looked up to see Gabriella's chocolate eyes looking kindly into hers. Sharpay shook her head slightly to apologise for her confusing recount, but Gabriella just took her hand in hers and smiled;

"I get it.

I was kind of worried about coming here tonight, but I've enjoyed it so much I've seen this all other Sharpay I didn't remember and you and Troy are a great couple I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, it's weird to think there was a time when I would have gotten jealous to have you two in the same room but I'm so glad you came and I know Troy's really happy as well."

Gabriella smiled into her coffee and Sharpay watched her face closer, an amused frown starting.

"You know I'm not the only one who's changed, your style is so different! Your working the all Kate Moss look."

"Thanks, I kind of looked around the office one day and realised if I didn't take drastic action I'd end up looking like a NASA employee."

Sharpay nearly sprayed coffee everywhere, her laughter was infectious and soon they were both laughing.

Troy came down and the rest of the evening was spent looking through photo albums of fresh faced Wildcats and other old East high students. It was nearly midnight when Gabriella announced she had best be getting back to the Mckessie household, Troy let her borrow the album but only on condition that they all meet up again soon.

****

Jack's POV:

Jack sat at the dinner table, his mind even less on his surroundings then usual. A bunch of memories had come flooding back when Lou-Anne had mentioned running into Gabriella Montez.

**__**

"Hey what's up son?

The steaks are ready and your hiding up here."

Troy looked up, Jack frowned and went to sit by him; never had he seen his son look so sad.

"What's happened?"

Troy's jaw clenched as though he was holding in deep emotion then his shoulders seemed to sink and he faced his father tears swimming in his bright blue yes.

"It's Gabriella.."

Jack frowned once more, they'd had split ups before and Troy would always seem lifeless when they weren't speaking.

"I'm sure you'll make it up son, what happened?"

Troy shook his head almost angrily.

"She's left dad. Her mum's company transferred her to Chicago."

"But I thought they wouldn't move until you guys had graduated."

"Well they didn't and she's on a plane now and I-"

Jack broke in confused; "Hold on, she just told you today?"

Troy nodded. "She's been trying to tell me for days but she didn't know how. Dad I love her so much, what am I going to do-"

At this point his voice broke with emotion and instinctively Jack put an arm around his son and turned Troy towards him.

"Hey it's not the end of the world, Chicago's far but you've got technology on your side; add her facebox or whatever it is."

"Facebook, yeah I guess, I don't know. I'm going to miss her so much…" Jack let his son's words drift off and felt sad hearing the pain in his voice.

"She's probably missing you just as much Troy. If it helps distract yourself, play some ball or do some singing."

Troy nodded looking just a little bit better then he had when Jack had first entered.

Jack left his room, he felt bad for the kid, but there wasn't much he could do. They would work things out, he was sure of it. Still Chicago was a long way off…..

All summer the phone was constantly occupied and the internet hogged by Troy as him and Gabriella spoke in some form every day.

Troy had began saving most of his allowance to visit Chicago before the summer holidays ended.

Somehow, however, he never managed to raise enough and so the trip was put on hold.

Jack had occasionally wondered whether if he'd gone, him and Gabriella would have stayed together.

With senior year starting in separate schools for the couple, their correspondence became less frequent and harder to maintain. Troy was preoccupied with the Wildcats and Gabriella had almost straight away been made head of the Decathlons team at her high school in Chicago.

With lack of being near each other Troy and Gabriella's relationship was diminishing, until the beginning of October they both made official to their families and friends, none of Gabriella's new friends knew Troy, what they had both known was inevitable; they broke up.

Since the beginning of senior year Troy and Sharpay had grown close friends, and almost overnight her and Troy became an item.

Though he had not expressed it, Jack had been surprised at these events, Gabriella had made Troy so happy and hadn't Sharpay been someone he couldn't stand not so long ago?

However he saw she had changed seemed more chilled out then the theatrical young girl who would practically stalk Troy.

Eventually Sharpay ad Troy became more solid in everyone's mind then Troy and Gabriella.

Occasionally, though, Jack saw something of regret pass over Troy when photo albums were shown around and an old picture of her came to view.

Getting back to the present, Jack took a bite of his now cold steak and fleetingly he wondered how Sharpay was taking having Troy's old flame in their house.

****

So I know there's a question buzzing around some of your minds; Troyella? All I'm going to say is she isn't going away anytime soon…

**__**


	26. Chapter 26

****

Cyber pinch punch first day of the month to you all, (No returns!)

Ahhh summer is over…

Sugar traces

Jack's POV:

Jack opened the shower door and stepped out grabbing a towel on his way.

He was all alone in the house, Lou-Anne had gone to her book club and he'd just returned from a friendly game with some old friends.

All in all Jack had had a good day; the sun had shined, even though it was nearly dark by the time he got out of the shower, it was still warm and playing with the guys had given him a positive outlet for his energy.

He walked to his and Lou-Anne's bedroom, glad for once that he wasn't getting hassled for leaving wet footprints on the floor.

Shaking himself like a dog, Jack began towel drying, although it was almost warm enough not to bother.

As he walked away from the bedroom window he had just opened, to invite in a non-existent breeze, his eyes fell on a flyer for an Oriental restaurants in town.

Jack picked it up with a wry smile, remembering the meal they had had there a couple of days ago.

Troy had already taken Gabriella around to see his parents again but the Oriental meal had been the first time Jack and Lou-Anne had seen them all together; Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay…

If someone was to ask Jack if he had enjoyed the sweet and sour ribs or the prawn crackers, then he wouldn't have been able to answer.

This was because practically his entire attention was focused upon two people.

He watched Gabriella and Sharpay closely, the latter especially.

He watched for signs of discomfort or sadness on her face, but not a hint did she give that she disliked having her husbands old girlfriend back in town.

In fact the two seemed to have bonded, they laughed and chatted like sisters and Sharpay didn't bat an eyelid at the attention Troy was lavishing on Gabriella.

Jack didn't know why it bothered him so much, did he want Sharpay to be unhappy? Jealous?

Yes,

the truth was he did, because then she'd feel exactly how he always felt when he had to be around Troy and Sharpay at the same time.

Chucking the leaflet back onto his wife's dressing table, Jack grabbed a freshly ironed shirt and dressed himself.

He needed a drink but not alone at home with only the sounds of the washing machine for company.

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay let her finger trace imaginary shapes in the Demerara sugar.

It was an old childhood habit for when she was bored.

She was meant to be with Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and a bunch of old friends at Chad's house, but had left early with an headache.

As her eyes watched the sugar traces on the sparkling black breakfast bar, her mind wandered over the last two weeks. It had been fun discovering this closeness with Gabriella she hadn't allowed to happen in the past.

Troy too seemed changed,

she had always thought he was happy but these last couple of weeks he had become so.. . Excited, was the word, he was happy and eager to socialise and show Gabriella around.

Perhaps the fact that he was getting on so well with Gabriella should have bothered Sharpay, but it didn't.

She felt no jealousy, perhaps occasionally a little bit left out, but she didn't resent Gabriella for it, her and Troy had history together they understood each other, it wasn't their fault.

She sighed as a little of the sugar fell to the floor, she was bored.

The headache had disappeared now that she'd taken an aspirin but she wasn't really in the mood to go back to Chad's house.

They'd probably be doing karaoke now…

In her minds eye Sharpay watched a smiling Troy and Gabriella begin a duet.

Nope, she felt nothing. She just hoped they were all having a better time then her.

She didn't want to go back but she didn't want to be stuck inside with only sugar grains to distract her boredom.

Sharpay needed a drink and she knew just were to get one; Casey's.

She hadn't gone their on her own for a long time,

not since Jack.

****

Looks like it's back to Casey's for Shack…


	27. Chapter 27

****

Aloha! Straight to it then chumlings….

The threshold of heaven

Sharpay's POV:

Would he be there?

Would she leave if he was?

The questions buzzed around Sharpay like a persistent fly as her steps bought her closer to Casey's bar.

What if she ran into him?

Determinedly she pushed aside the questions, a drink, all she needed was a drink something to pass the time; Jack was neither here nor there.

Pushing the door to let herself in, Sharpay made her way through the familiar and comfortable atmosphere of Casey's.

Despite herself she scanned the room, but there was no sign of Jack anywhere, it was pretty dead, then she remembered it was a Monday.

Sitting herself down and ordering her usual, Sharpay ignored the sinking disappointed feeling at his absence.

She should have been relieved really…

"How are things Sharpay?"

She looked up into the light blue kindly eyes of Casey and was glad to find him serving instead of Tom, a light hearted chat was what she needed.

"Can't complain, you?"

"Just happy to be alive."

He smiled giving the same answer she'd heard for years.

"How's the theatre teaching going?"

Casey asked her putting away the glass he'd been wiping.

"Summer holidays Case"

"Better to make the best of it then, another drink?"

She smiled at her empty glass and nodded indicating that another drink would be perfect.

"Casey, do you ever get bored?"

She asked him not feeling rude; Casey had that rare thing of being comfortable with who he was and his own unique answers to the questions of life.

"If I get bored serving at the bar I surf. If I get bored surfing I serve at the bar."

"Sounds good to me."

Her head turned at the words and she was met with those dark blue eyes that seemed to haunt her life.

"Jack"

She greeted him breathlessly as he took the stool next to her and Casey smiled asking him what he wanted.

****

Jack's POV:

"Beer, ice cold, please Case"

Casey nodded and moved further along the bar where the beer was stored and Jack sat himself next to Sharpay. He had watched her for a minute as she chatted with Casey. He'd hoped for so long that she would show up at the bar unaccompanied and finely tonight it had happened.

"Hi, how are you?"

She took a deep breath as though gathering herself together before answering him.

"Good, you?"

He took the beer from Casey before he was called away by another customer.

"I'm doing fine thanks, shouldn't you be at Chad's house, I thought you guys were having a get together there?"

He tried to look casual as he searched her face for any clues as to why she was here instead of there.

"Got a headache so went back home."

"It's probably the heat."

"Yeah."

They fell silent and sipped their drinks. Jack couldn't believe it; here he was with Sharpay, alone for the first time in so long and so far they'd only been able to establish that heat caused headaches.

"Hey heard you're doing modelling too now"

She gave a small smile and seemed to relax a little;

"Yeah just a little something to do for the summer, the theatre school's on holiday too. I went to their auditions and it was offered."

"Albuquerque's own super model."

Jack commented putting on a voice

Sharpay gave a light laugh and shook her head

"It's not quite Naomi Campbell status, mostly knit wear and stuff."

"Knit wear?"

Jack nearly sprayed his beer over the counter.

"No well you know what I mean,

it's no nig deal but I'm pleased with it."

She answered trying and failing to sound defensive as she suppressed a laugh.

"Glad to hear that."

They both smiled into their drinks and Jack felt the wall of awkwardness melting, it was like old times, infidelity aside…

"Thanks for tonight… it was really great talking to you again, you know properly…"

"Like how we use too."

They were leaning against the brick wall of Casey's bar, it had cooled down a little and the stars lit up the car park situated behind the bar.

They were both heading home, Sharpay's car was parked intrusively in front of them. But now they stood in front of it, both seemed reluctant to say goodbye.

"Mmm"

Was her light response.

So far Jack's vow to never mention the 'us' again was close to breaking point and before he could stop himself he leaned his head in to kiss her.

For a friction of a second their lips met and Jack was on the threshold of heaven then she pulled away.

"We shouldn't"

Sharpay's voice strained and she shifted herself further away from him.

"But you want to"

"I don't-"

"Then why are you here?!"

"I don't know-"

"Yes you do!

Sharpay I have waited for this moment a whole year-"

He fought to keep he's tone even.

"Please don't do this Jack."

The plea in her voice made him collapse against the wall with frustration, God! He'd waited so long, why, why had she come?

"I have to go."

He felt her move away from the wall towards her car.

She turned back as though she wanted to say something but seemed to think better of it and a second later Jack heard the roar of her engine. He punched the wall not feeling the pain in his knuckles as they made contact with brick.

"Go then."

****

Dear, dear Jack you've waited so long…

Next chapter; A storm is brewing in the young Bolton household and Sharpay seeks comfort…


	28. Chapter 28

****

Ahhhhhh September is well and truly commenced and that means busy busy busy. But I have saved a wee bit of my energy to update…… So here you go my lovelies!

Kitchen storms and hallway fires

Sharpay's POV:

"Hey baby didn't hear you come back"

Troy was sitting at the breakfast counter happily munching on a bowl of cereal. Sharpay made her way further into the kitchen and faked a smile in his direction, so much for being home alone…

She switched on the espresso machine, (A first wedding anniversary gift from her parents) and taking her post from the side board she sat herself opposite him waiting for the click of the machine meaning she could take her hot drink upstairs, run a bath and loose herself in thoughts of dark blue eyes that she had nearly been tempted by.

"Gabriella was here just before" Troy broke off with a reminiscent laugh "she came to show me some pictures of her mums boyfriend. he looks exactly like Mr. Fulton!

Seriously Shar like he could be his brother"

Sharpay gave him an absent smile and returned to opening one of her letters. Her eyes scanned it quickly and a genuine smile broke her lips.

"This is great!"

Troy looked curiously at the letter but unable to read it from the way she was holding it so tight, he turned questioningly to her. "What does it say?"

She looked up, suddenly not resenting his presence, she wanted to share this news with someone.

"Their offering me a permanent position!"

Troy's smile followed hers. "Wow, well done Shar, my wife the model!"

She put the letter down, her eyes still shining met his; "No not modelling, it's the local theatre; their offering me a full time teaching post."

"You're not gona take it are you?"

She frowned puzzled

"Of course I am, Troy this is just what I wanted!"

"Yeah but come on, teaching?" He replied as though the idea was amusing.

"What do you mean 'teaching?' it is what I've been doing for the last couple of months"

"Yeah but that was part time, as in it would lead to something…"

"And it has; a full time position"

Troy pushed his bowl of cereal away slowly as if to make room for his point;

"I don't know… it just so… well I thought you wanted something bigger you know"

"Well I don't." Sharpay frowned not liking his reaction.

"I don' see why you don't just use your parents contacts, they must know lots of people-"

"Troy, I'm not going to do that even if I wanted to." She tried to keep her voice even; she hadn't used her parents in that way since her teens and she had no plans to.

"I don't see why not, you've used them for other things" Troy shrugged nonchalantly bringing the cereal back toward him as though it made more sense to him then her excitement at the job offer.

"No actually I haven't, not for years. I've worked hard to get that teaching spot-"

"And I haven't?" Now he was indignant and he turned to her an unusually cold expression on his face.

"I never said that." Sharpay was now loosing any calm, why couldn't he be happy for her?

"Yeah well it sounds like your heading that way Shar, I've worked hard too and that's without the Evans might behind me"

"What the hell?!" She stood up furiously.

"That's how it feels sometimes"

"You are not listening to me! Everything I've achieved for the last few years has been from my own efforts, I thought you knew that and it was something you respected." Sharpay almost shouted down at him.

"Sharpay-" And now a flicker of regret was registering on his face, dripping cereal spoon still in hand.

"But I guess I thought wrong" She grabbed the car keys she had disposed of only a few minutes ago.

She no longer wanted to be in the kitchen, in this house with his attitude ruining something positive, something good that she had worked for.

****

Jack's POV:

Jack watched but didn't really take in the basketball match on the screen.

Sighing slightly he turned the volume up, this house was so quiet.

Lou-Anne was out and Jack needed some noise to fill the empty feeling inside him.

It had been a few days now since that near kiss and he felt like a child that had been about to be handed a sweet, so close he could taste it and then in an instant it had been snatched away.

And all that was left was this emptiness, silence; dull suburb, dull middle age.

Even basketball was failing to distract him properly.

Getting of the sofa Jack walked to the fridge; perhaps if he drank enough beer tonight he could forget her, if only for a couple of hours...

Beer in hand he was stopped making his way back to the couch by the door bell.

Frowning lightly Jack checked his watch; it was too early to be Lou-Anne.

He opened the door, hoping it wasn't Troy and barely registered the twinge of guilt.

Hell, nearly all his thoughts were tinged with guilt as nearly all his thoughts revolved around her.

"Hi-"

He was shaken out of his lethargic state when he saw the very blonde who haunted his mind day and night.

She seemed to step past him and shut the door behind her.

"Lou-Anne is out with my mum right?"

He nodded slowly and frowned.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?"

Jack tried not to let any anger come through, but he didn't want to set himself up for disappointment.

"I just.. I needed to be-"

She broke off shaking her head distractedly and now that he looked closer Jack could see something was up, she was pale and tears seemed to be on the brink of her eyes.

"What's-"

"I've been offered a full time position at the local theatre." Sharpay cut in abruptly

Puzzled at this statement, it took him a second to realise she was watching him, waiting for him to say something.

He could see her dark eyes searching almost imploringly through his. Jack had the strangest feeling a lot was riding on his response and now that she was here he wanted her to stay, wanted to say the right thing, but seeing as he had no clue what that was he just went with honesty.

"Wow, well done. You are happy about the offer right?"

Sharpay answered neither yes or no but flung herself at him and kissed him fiercely.

Jack was even more startled at this but made no attempts to fight it and soon they were both leaning against the wall; closing up the gap of the last four years.

Eventually Sharpay began to pull away softly, he didn't want it to end just yet but he could sense that she was in a fragile state.

They stood there in the Bolton hallway, leaning against each other.

"Thank you."

Her breath tickled his ear an he grasped her waist closer to his.

"For what?"

"For… just for being happy for me."

In some ways she was making no sense and yet Jack understood what she meant.

"I love you."

Jack pulled her head up gently so that the hallway light shined in her eyes and he stroked her cheek, loving her, loving that he could do this again.

"How long do you think she'll be gone?"

"A couple of hours"

His eyes shifted to upstairs and he turned them back to hers; a question burning in his orbs. She nodded smiling softly.

Jack took Sharpay's hand in his own firm grasp and slowly led her upstairs.

****

Shack attack!

Explanation time; I just wanted to highlight the different reactions of Troy and Jack to Sharpay's news. Troy was not understanding her at all, and as much as Jack is no saint, Sharpay knows he gets her.


	29. Chapter 29

****

A thousand apologies I haven't posted a new chapy in ages. My internet as decided to have its yearly retardation period so I have been forced to use my college comp to update (If any one asks I'm hard at work…) Anyways hope your happy to see this in your inboxes…

Forbidden fruit

Jack's POV:

"Hey beautiful"

Jack whispered into the ear of the blond who stirred next to him.

Still dazed from her sleep Sharpay smiled up at him, her face looked much younger; free of the worry and sadness that had been etched into it a while ago.

Suddenly though her sweet smile dropped to be replaced by a panicked grimace and she sat up so quickly the sheet slipped revealing her naked torso.

"Shit!

Jack why didn't you wake me? Lou-Anne-"

He put his hands around her soft waist and pulled her gently back onto his chest.

"Relax we still have a half hour before she comes back."

He felt her sigh of relief as she relaxed against him.

"Can't believe I fell asleep"

"Was I that bad?" Jack asked with mock offence

Sharpay gave a croaky laugh into his chest and manoeuvred herself up to face him.

"No, it was amazing, I guess it was all a bit of an emotional overload."

Jack bought a hand to stroke away a loose strand of her hair. Her lips were puffy from sleep, her naturally tanned skin felt like silk against his rough chest and her hair cascaded loosely around her. She had let it grow more honeyed tones these last few year.

Her eyes shined with a blissful glow as she too watched him.

They stayed like that a while, watching one another in leisure. Then Sharpay's eyes roved to the alarm clock and she let out a little sigh, shifting herself higher.

"I should go."

Jack let out a groan but accepted reality. They got dressed side by side and he made a mental note to strip the bed before Lou-Anne came back.

They were clothed and Sharpay turned herself to kiss him goodbye. Jack met the embrace but held on to her waist before she could leave.

"Were doing this again soon."

It was more of a statement then a question and he saw a twinge of pain cross her face.

"Jack I-"

"Please Sharpay, I can't- I have to be with you somehow"

Jack interrupted not caring at the desperation that sounded in his voice, he couldn't, wouldn't go through another year without being close to her.

For a terrifying second he thought she would pull away tell him this was a one off and nothing more but something in her expression seemed to weaken.

"We will.

I love you so much Jack"

He kissed her once more time glad that she needed to be with him as much as he needed to be with her.

****

Sharpay's POV:

Sharpay couldn't stop the happy smile that kept invading her lips as she drove through Albuquerque. She was on her way to the local theatre, the letter had asked her to come round ASAP.

The warm peaceful sensation after a bath or just waking from a refreshed sleep coursed pleasurably through her body.

She left her car in the small parking lot and made her way towards the front door. Summer would soon be over and there was a small chill in the air mingling with the sun.

"Hey, well done you!"

Francesca Barry greeted her almost straight away as Sharpay entered the small office that was occupied by the local theatre team.

"Thanks, how did you guys know?"

She asked disposing her coat on the door hanger.

The other women in the office and Garry, the token man, smiled and congratulated her too.

"Scott told me yesterday. I was bursting to phone you but you know what Mr. High and Mightie's like: 'We must follow the proper regulation or else we'll all die…'"

Francesca answered her with such a good imitation of the theatre owner, Scott Wilson, that Sharpay couldn't help but laugh as she let herself drop into her own desk chair.

"Well I couldn't be happier I got the post! So what am I being summoned for, we still have a week until holidays are over right?"

"Thanks heavens we do.

No its just official stuff, papers and all that jazz ohh and you'll want to have a look at your new salary it's not to bad I can tell you."

"Fran your so nosy! Let's have it then."

Sharpay scolded the older women as she handed her a discreet bit of paper revealing her new wages.

"Hey I'm the secretary its my business to the know the affairs of staff"

Francesca replied defensively tucking into a cereal bar.

"So, pleased?"

Sharpay nodded happily. The pay wasn't amazing, but it was more then she'd had part time and the actual position she had gained was worth more then any pay check.

The secretary handed her a few forms to sign and filled her in on the theatre gossip. Sharpay was getting through the load when Francesca was called to answer a delivery guy at the window.

She was in her own little island of bliss as she signed off the forms, between Jack and the local theatre her heart swelled with happiness and joy.

"It must be your lucky week Shar, a full time position and flowers on top"

Sharpay looked up confused to see Francesca handing her an exotic bunch of looking flowers.

She accepted them and began hunting for the card amongst the colourful petals. She was puzzled as to who they could be from, although a little nerve in her stomach suggested Jack and she smiled in anticipation, spotting a corner of the card.

**__**

I'm sorry about this morning.

Let's forget it.

Love you Troyxxxxx

Sharpay read the words and felt her heart sink slightly at seeing her husbands name.

"So who's it from?"

"Troy."

"Oh la la!

Gerald's never sent me so much as a weed and we've been married over twenty years. So what does it say?"

"Oh just well done on the job"

Sharpay lied not wanting to retell the mornings event.

Forms all filled she said goodbye and made her way out of the local theatre. Driving away Sharpay reflected on the flowers already starting to droop on the back seat.

She wished he hadn't sent them.

It would have made things easier on her if they'd carry on the argument and he distanced himself purposely from her.

That way she wouldn't have to feel extra guilty that in her head she was already planning when her and Jack could meet up again.

Troy still didn't get it; her pride at independence and being able to do some good in her neighbourhood. But he had apologised, sent flowers surely such an act should have made her melt with repentance.

She knew it was no good though, that suppressed connection had been reignited a couple of hours and it was too late and to strong to disconnect it now.

She had already promised Jack and the shameful truth was that she couldn't bear the idea of going back to having him as just her father in law again.

Not just the sex, but him merging into his world and being closer to him even in those scarce secretive hours, then any one else in her world.

No, starving was not an option now that she'd had a fresh bite of the forbidden fruit.

****

Mmmmmm wouldn't mind swapping Jack for an apple…


	30. Chapter 30

****

Hello hello. Why I ask you, are modems invented if only to frustrate and turn normally calm and rational people into crazed violent and enraged human beings ?! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Whoopee nearly autumn, a usually unimportant month for me, but that now has a very bright ray of sunshine in the form of HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3!! Seriously it is sad how excited I am……

Testing times

Jack's POV

Summer passed and Autumn rolled it's golden way as September came to a close.

Jack would ponder at times, when watching the leaves falling on his front lawn, how the return of his affair with Sharpay was similar to that of a tree loosing its leafs.

When he was with her it was like shaking of his own stale old leafs of boredom and restriction. In other words with Sharpay he could be a naked tree, stripped right down to the bare bark; the most solid part of him that she always managed to uncover.

Holidays were over, they were both back to work; him coaching the wildcats and her teaching at the local theatre.

They meet up secretly and those brief moments would be enough to sustain Jack for the rest of the week.

It was a difficult love to maintain, but breaking up was no option. They needed reach other, relished in the discoveries both physical and emotional they were discovering in one an other and themselves.

Jack smiled as a leaf fell lightly on his shoulder, the smell of freshly cut grass and foliage filled the air like a natural musk.

A couple of months ago the simplicity of the changing seasons would have failed to touch him.

He would have been out there looking normal, but deadened inside, going through the motions of a stale existence.

But Sharpay and those glowing moments he could dwell on made it all seem so alive so fresh that he had the insane urge to run into the pile of leafs he had been busy gathering and watch them scatter in childhood happiness.

****

Sharpay's POV:

"Seeya tomorrow Shar"

Sharpay barely registered the goodbye from Fran and managed somehow to return a wave.

She made her way out of the theatre entrance to the autumn coloured car park and hurriedly slid into the front seat.

"Deep breath Shar"

Forcing herself to follow her own instruction Sharpay let out a heavy breath; it felt like she had been holding it in all day.

She drove away her eyes darting from the road to her handbag sitting for all the world innocently next to her.

It wasn't so much the brown leather that had her staring, but more what she knew lay within. That blue rectangular box that she had, after days of putting it off, finely purchased in her lunch break.

It would be okay, just a precautions. To put her mind at rest, just to make sure…

Giving up on her thoughts being distracted by her bag and what it contained, Sharpay switched of the radio as she pulled into their drive.

Getting out of the car she grabbed her handbag furtively, feeling the burning question emitting as though from the blue box itself.

Sharpay let herself into the house and made her way straight to the bathroom without bothering to dispose of her coat or bag. Troy was thankfully nowhere to be seen, she briefly remembered his enthusiastic monologue on the Red Hawk game coming up soon and she knew he was safely at practise.

Unnecessarily locking the bathroom door behind her Sharpay fished for the threatening blue box and read the label for what felt like the dozen time.

**__**

'Baby sure test'

"Relax, Shar, its just a test, just a little insignificant crappy test .."

She told herself out loud, feeling little comfort from her own words.

Having peed on the all important stick Sharpay sat and watched the baby blue shower curtains twitch slightly.

Absurdly she found herself thinking how horrible those curtains looked, they had never bothered her before but now she found herself bargaining to redecorate the all bathroom, hell the all house if only please let it not be positive.

The timer rang shrilly and she jumped up, damn there was no more time to ponder to beg to pray and plead, in a second she would have the results.

Her finger hid the answer as Sharpay found her entire being focused upon this stupid stick.

Once more she took a deep breath, gathered herself together, it would be okay, lots of women were late, she was overacting. It would be negative, oh dear god please let it be negative…

As though suspended in time she withdrew her finger slowly her heart beat drumming in her ears.

****

Mmmmmmm positive, negative? Troy's, Jacks?…………


	31. Chapter 31

Hey there!

As you can probably tell this isn't an update. It's just to say that I won't be continuing with 'A coach affair.'

It's been playing at the back of my mind to give it up and I think its the best decision. I think the story just got to long and complicated and I've kind of lost my passion for it as well as that I've been so busy these last couple of months that's hard to find time.

I want to thank everyone who's ever read 'A coach affair' or ever reviewed. I know there was sceptics over this unusual match but I hope its opened people to crazy irrational coupling, go for it no one will get hurt!

Big thanks again and sorry xxx

Always remember love knows no age, recognises not prior engagements and makes absolutely no sense…


End file.
